Duped and the settling of scores!
by Jannet Doe
Summary: AU. When Elizabeth goes to Hunsford where she meets Darcy again, she is aware of Wickham's character. She had a tentative friendship with Darcy in Hertfordshire, before he left Netherfield. Bingley is particularly OOC, he's not the amiable and humble man we know from P&P. It also includes a vile Wickham, however no real angst, I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Duped and the settling of scores.**

AN/ again I post a story on a whim. I do not know how long it will take me to finish this, but I will finish it somehow as well as the Darcy twins. I still have a muddled mind, and I do not think it will ease soon, (I am not happy with it, -understatement- but it is as it is,) so you will have to have patience.

This is an AU story, which partly follows canon. Blurb; when Elizabeth goes to Hunsford, she is aware of Wickham's character. Bingley and his sisters are the villains here. In this story, Darcy did not steer Bingley from Jane and is unaware about what happened to her. Darcy did not slight Elizabeth at the assembly. ;D. Well, nobody heard it, that is. Darcy and Elizabeth had had a tentative friendship in Hertfordshire before Bingley and his sisters abruptly decided to leave the neighbourhood.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When Elizabeth Bennet found out about the wrongdoings of Charles Bingley to her most beloved sister Jane, she vowed Charles Bingley and his sisters would be held accountable. After the disastrous ball at Netherfield Park, the Bingleys, Hursts, and their friend Darcy left on a caprice or had it been intentional, nobody had seemed to know, but she intended to find out. The letter Miss Bingley had sent to Jane had all the telling of duplicity.

In all of her life, Elizabeth had under no circumstances seen Jane that troubled. Thank God, for their discreet aunt Gardiner. Finally, after a lot of anguish for the oldest Bennet sisters, the Gardiners visited at Christmastide. Their staid and dependable aunt had helped Jane see that there would be no consequences as she had feared, before they took her to London to get some reprieve from her mother's lamentations over losing Mr. Bingley's suit.

This experience had altered Elizabeth and Jane, Jane had always been, more so than Elizabeth, an innocent, unassuming, and gentle girl, but now she had become angry and disillusioned of men. Although Elizabeth and her aunt were relieved Jane did not cower and retreat into herself, Elizabeth would never forgive the cad, ever!

Then when Jane and Elizabeth's life turned upside down, an upset Lydia and distraught Kitty had told Elizabeth and Jane about the conversation she and Kitty had overheard in Meryton only days after the Netherfield ball. Their former favourite and his comrades had fallen hard from their pedestal, and had confronted the young girls with their own faulty comportment and lack of propriety, which the older sisters thought was a blessing in disguise. The realization that hit Elizabeth and Jane the hardest was that even when their comportment was beyond reproach it was not a given that they would be treated as a lady, it was daunting.

All this commotion had changed the Bennet family. Their parents were ignorant to all that had happened to their girls that autumn. Although Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were coming aware that their youngest daughters altered significantly as they did not chase officers any more and took on a education in comportment and the general accomplishments expected from a gentlewoman, which their eldest sisters started to teach them before Jane left with the Gardiner's and Elizabeth went to visit her friend Charlotte in Kent. Their mother had ranted that her girls must get out and catch a husband, but the girls had kindly declined the privilege, knowing now what their fate might be if they did not change. Only Mary was happy because she was the one teaching them on the pianoforte and that gave her a sense of belonging and regard, she had even quit her moralizing in the process.

Moreover, it might be a surprise but the youngest girls had the same experience, they had now a place in all their sisters' esteem and they felt a little secured again.

Mr. Bennet was thus astounded by their conduct, that he welcomed his 'silly' daughters to read from his library and even discus the contents of what they read for their education and understanding. This left Mrs. Bennet mostly on her own, as she did not have a clue how to proceed and was shocked into silence at the turn of events.

Elizabeth thought it most likely that Darcy might have information on Bingley, however, how was she to contact Darcy without compromising herself that was still a mystery? How she hated _that_ man Bingley, and how had her view on the world and of men altered in that fateful autumn.

Mr. Darcy had been reticent and aloof most of the time he was in Hertfordshire for sure, but in hindsight, she found he had behaved, as a gentleman should. He did not go around, raising hope and doing despicable things to women, while Wickham, the militia officers, and Bingley behaved immorally.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duped and the settling of scores.**

 **Chapter 2**

After weeks of harassment from their mother to tell her what had made them alter so, the three youngest daughters that remain at Longbourn caved and told her of their humiliation. With giving in, they hoped that it would make her see her culpability in recent events and make her change too. Although they could not tell her the worse of it yet, they decided that what they would reveal now was awful enough.

Sincere worry laced Mary's voice as she asked her mother. "Are you sure Mama that you want to hear, as all is well now? It is not a pretty story, it will shock you, and we are afraid you will become ill."

An agitated and impatient Mrs. Bennet answered; she was determent to know now why her daughters had transformed so extremely. She worried over them; none of them were as they had been a few months ago. "Of course, I want to know. I am your mother; I need to protect you and your sisters if necessary." Because after all was said and done, it was clear that something shocking had happened to them, and she would not be evaded any longer.

Kitty voice sounded sympathetically when she spoke next, which vexed Mrs. Bennet to no end, what were they hiding? "Well if you are sure, we will tell you Mama." Kitty said and then turned to Mary and asked her. "Mary, will you go and get Mama's salts please, she is probably going to need it, and we do not want Mrs. Hill to be aware of our conversation. Please sit down Mama and we will tell you, but please you have to stay calm."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes rudely, silently consented to do so and defiantly plopped onto her chair. What could be so bad that she would need her salts, or sit down, she could not imagine. The whole situation was bordering on the bizarre in her opinion. It felt to her as if she had not done a good enough job with the raising of her girls, as if she had not measured up to their expectations and that had hurt and still did. So impatiently, she hurried Lydia along to tell her their reasons.

After Mary was back into the room and had closed the door, Lydia started to speak hesitantly with her colour high. "Kitty and I were all giddy in anticipation to see the officers in their secret lair, -an old shed on the outskirt of Meryton- where they drink, talk, and make merry. We had found out about the place a week before coming to it, and now we wanted to surprise them, so we tiptoed up on them, but as it turned out, it was we, that had the surprise. It was horrible to hear what they had to say about us.

When we came into earshot, we heard Mr. Wickham cry, ' _what do you mean with gentlewomen? Ha, Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty are dim-witted and uncouth adventuress. Their manners are worse than that of the butcher's daughter, and their mother is no better. I admit Mrs. Bennet sets a good table and is hospitable, but that voice of her. What vulgarity comes out of that mouth of hers, and bloody hell did you hear the noise level of it. I have heard how they behaved at the Netherfield's Ball and I understand why Bingley ran as fast as he could. Her youngest girls are asking to be defiled, and I for one cannot wait to comply._ ' After hearing this, Mrs. Bennet's was shaken to her core and her heart started to palpitated and it fluttered in a terrifying manner, but she willed herself to behave in a calm manner even if it would kill her. This was not to be borne. Those men were devils, oh, her poor girls to hear such vile speech, no wonder they would not want to see them anymore, could it get worse? She prayed it would not, but her girls faces told her it probably could. What had she done, her poor girls to be so humiliated!

Kitty said timidly, "Another voice spoke then in disapproving tones; we think it was Chamberlain, he retorted." ' _You know Wickham; I think that you are appalling. How can you speak so? The ramifications of you sullying with those Bennet girls would be dire for the whole Bennet household. Their sisters, -whom I might add- are fine women, with great conduct and kindness, could never marry if one of their sisters was compromised.'_

"Here Mr. Denny interrupted rudely, as if what Mr. Chamberlain said was of no importance." Kitty resumed their tale more confidently, "he said." ' _Ha, did you see that Darcy fellow dancing with Miss Elizabeth at the Ball? I wager he fancy's her.'_

"Wicked Wickham then snorted loudly," Lydia, said indignantly before she revealed the next over hearings, _'You do Denny? Well I can tell you, he would never offer for a woman so beneath him in consequences, even if he fancied her and certainly not with those horrors she has as a mother and younger sisters. Even their father is a numskull; he does nothing to interfere with his dumb brood. They would deserve the shame and it would end Darcy's fancy too. I have never seen him dancing with a local girl; he has only danced with women in his party for as long as I have known him. Hurting him would be an additional benefit to me.'_

"I think it was again Chamberlain who then spoke in indignation, he was the only one that came to our defence, Mama," Kitty added sadly. ' _Wickham how can you justify such speech?_ "He said." _Have you no shame? Longbourn is entailed away to that revolting parson, Mr. Collins. I heard Miss Elizabeth has rejected his marriage proposal the day after the Ball. If something happens to Mr. Bennet, all those women will be cast out of their home and will then need assistance, if even one of them were compromised, nobody would support them. They could all end up living on the streets of London, selling themselves. I have seen it happen. Even the elder sisters would not get work as a governess in this case. This would be to cruel Wickham, Miss Kitty, and Miss Lydia, are too young to be held responsible for their conduct so strictly, and you Wickham are too old to talk so. You are no gentleman! I now understand why Mr. Darcy did not give you the living you lament so eloquently over all the time. I also would not want you to be a parson and corrupt a whole flock of people at your leisure.'_

Seeing their mother's pale hue the girls looked at each other and silently decided not to tell her all indefinitely. Mary took her mother's hands and rubbed them tenderly, they were so cold that it scared the girl.

Lydia then spoke evenly to her beloved mother. "Can you imagine Mama what a possibilities it would give us if a man as Mr. Darcy would offer for Elizabeth or Jane? As I have understood lately, that as a potential bride we have nothing to recommend ourselves with, refining our manners and shield our virtue is our only choice. The coward that Mr. Bingley turned out to be will not be of any help. Lamenting him in Jane's hearing is not prudent, we, as in you, Kitty and I, have driven him away with our improper behaviour. Those despicable officers talked and laughed about how you were arranging a wedding without Bingley even having asked Jane to marry him. We were so humiliated and scared to have to hear men we thought liked us talk about us that way, we then talked to Jane and Elizabeth and later with Mary before we decided to better our conduct and be an asset to the Bennet household instead of disgracing it. We, I," she looked at her sisters, "would wish to have a composed mother who behaved as a gentlewoman in company of others to enhance our prospect in marriage."

Mrs. Bennet looked at her favourite daughter and then at Mary and Kitty, and only felt shame, she had failed them, all of them. All she could utter was, "I will do my best not to disappoint you, I am so sorry, I did not see how my behaviour affected all of you."

All three girls embraced her and they all cried bitter tears.

* * *

 **AN/ Thank you** _ **all**_ **for your support, readers, reviewers -how I love you even more than the rest** **-, followers and the ones that favourite this impromptu tale. I haven't answered many reviews and I hope you will forgive me for that. I have severe concentration problems and if I start to reply, I have no inclination to write and I think that is the most 'important' thing now. I do read them all and they make me happy as not many things can these days.**

 **I know there will be errors and inconsistencies; I would appreciate if you tell me where I made them so I can correct them. I am not planning to get a beta involved, yet, because I will lean too much on her. You can ask my friend, Darcysfriend, she practically co-wrote William with me. I provided the storyline and most of the words to be said and she made it work. And that was not me being lazy but me being so fatigued** ** **and subsequently unable to concentrate,** she saved that story for sure. I think that with writing this I want to know what I can do by myself, before some awesome person, as Darcysfriend is, makes this so much better. :D Oh, for the record, **_**Elizabeth and Jane did not tell their sisters what Mr. Bingley had done to Jane.**_

 **Let me know what you think, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Duped and the settling of scores.**

 **Thanks you** _ **all**_ **for reading, reviewing, etc, etc. Have a great weekend!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The beginning of the ball at Netherfield had been especially pleasant and it had secretly thrilled Jane that Mr. Bingley, who in her opinion had been all a man should be, was paying her such marked attention. Her hope on a match with him had been high, for she had thought she was in love with him, although she had voiced it to no one, not even Elizabeth. However, after dinner at said Ball, Mr. Bingley had taken her covertly to an empty room, and she had thought excitedly he did that to ask her the question she hoped he would, and propose to her in private. Although after she had stepped into the room, he had locked the door. He then had pushed her rather forcefully against the nearest wall, trapping her with his entire body flush to hers. In addition, he started to seduce her with his hands and mouth all over her. He made her feel these new and ambivalent feelings. Her equilibrium had soon gone but she had not felt alarmed, she had trusted the amiable and kind man she had thought he was. That was until she was shocked sober when he lifted her skirts and she felt something warm and smooth as well as moment's later wetness near that unspeakable place her mother had often warned her not to touch. It had been soon over as Mr. Bingley had jerked and grunted before he had suddenly let go of her again. While adjusting his breeches, which had been open to her utter disbelief, he had breathed hard, was perspiring and red in the face. She in her mortification and uncertainty had franticly smoothed her dishevelled skirts and hair, unable to look at him again. Moments later she had heard him say in an odd breathless voice, "Dear Miss Bennet, how I would have loved to marry you and make a life together, but my sisters will not allow me. If I persist, they would never forgive me and make my life agony, but I had to have a taste of you to sustain me for the rest of my life. I hope you will one day forgive me." He then had smoothly unlocked and bolted out of the room's door without looking back. Furthermore, he all but ignored her for the rest of the Ball.

When he had left her as he did, she had gone cold all over, and had felt oddly numb before she had started to tremble. Sometime later, -although she was feeling sticky and dirty-, she thought she was capable to be in public again, so she got herself back to the Ballroom and survived the rest of the evening. She had been unable to talk or even think about what had occurred. That it was bad she could comprehend, as well as what could be the consequences of what Mr. Bingley had done to her. She, Jane Bennet, was now irrevocably tainted, that much was clear to her. All she could think of where her mother, and poor sisters. If this disastrous clandestine meeting with Mr. Bingley would become common knowledge; they would all be disgraced, shunned, and she and her sisters could never marry. The dreadfulness of that thought, made her go on that evening and act as if nothing had happened. When she had arrived back at Longbourn, and had lain in her bed, she had finally been able to contemplate the inexcusable event.

Her dearest sister Elizabeth had been so worried about her at the Ball after dinner, but she could not speak about it or she would have fallen apart, and had ultimately said that all was well. She could see clearly her sister doubted that, but she had left it alone. Nonetheless, she had been wretched and had felt lonely, as she had never experienced before. All the trust she had had in men, had left her in the minutes Mr. Bingley had accosted her and had left her in humiliation and disgrace. Now she was finally convinced that the encounter had gone unnoticed by her peers, she felt relieved of an intolerable burden and vowed such would never happen again, of that, she was sure. She was certain as well, that Mr. Bingley, and his evil sisters would know how it felt to be humiliated and defiled, as they ought to.

However, after it had just occurred and not being able to comprehend what exactly had happened had terrified her and made her uncharacteristically angry with the 'supposed' gentleman she had once admired. Had he done the unspeakable, and if so, could she be with child? This agonizing went on for days, and only after that letter from Miss Bingley had come she had broken down, and had she told Elizabeth about the events at Netherfield. Not that she had entertained any thought of having that man as a husband any more, but still, it was now definite that he was not remorseful over his actions. Elizabeth had been as broken as she was at that time, and she vowed that he _would_ be held accountable for what he had done to her; Jane had then silently decided that she would help Elizabeth accomplish that. In the end, they had concluded that Mr. Bingley was a cad and an unmitigated coward, who deserved his vile sisters.

That it was not that healthy to trifle with Mr. Gardiners loved ones was theirs to find out, the man was fiercely protective of his family. Mr. Gardiner, as Jane had found out lately, was not a man to be trifled with. He had offered flippantly to destroy Mr. Bingley's business with gossip and innuendo as that was the way of the Ton, the same society, Miss Bingley so longed to belong to, that even Jane smiled at the prospect. The truth of the matter was that Mr. Bingley was still in trade as Mr. Gardiner had easily found out, only acting that he was a gentleman at leisure. That must be a thorn in Miss Bingley's flesh and she thought wryly that that knowledge was useful if she ever encountered her again. Her uncle was exceedingly displeased with Mr. Bingley, his sisters, Wickham, and his chums; she shuddered at what he would do if he ever encountered them, if he did not seek them all out before that. Her uncle had not built his business into what it was now by accident, he had worked hard and long to achieve it. She knew her Uncle Gardiner was an amiable man in private, but she lately had heard stories that he could be merciless if needed, it was a revelation to Jane how much one could learn by eavesdropping in the right places and she did not feel contrite by doing it any more, no, not at all. Moreover, her Aunt Maddy was outraged with the Bingleys, which ignited Mr. Gardiner's ire every time she brought it up, and that happened frequently. Jane was equally sure she would retaliate if she ever met them, although more likely in a civil manner.

Thank god, Elizabeth was coming to London the day after and would stay for two weeks before she would travel to Kent to visit Charlotte. She was curious at the situation at Longbourn; it still did not crease to astound her how her youngest sisters had altered. Although knowing what Kitty and Lydia had overheard, it was not surprising. If that bastard Wickham and his conspirators had succeeded in his plans for them, things would have been bleak indeed.

* * *

 **I would like to hear what you think of this chapter, and tell me my mistakes so I hopefully will not make them again. There will be more dialogue in future chapters; I just have to figure out when and where, it just might be in chapter 4. ;)**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Duped and the settling of Scores.**

 **thank you ALL, for reading, reviewing, etc.  
**

 **Chapter 4**

Elizabeth was appeased with Jane's current condition when she had visited the Gardiners and her in London before she travelled with Sir William and his daughter Maria Lucas to Hunsford Kent. Jane and she had talked for hours and dissected all that had happened in Longbourn and at the Gardiners. Apart from the changes at Longbourn, and Jane's revelations about her beloved Uncle Gardiner, Elizabeth was full of the strange disappearance of Wickham and Denny. A few days before she had left her ancestral home to travel to London, the family had heard of their absence of the militia. The odd thing was that both men had not taken any of their personal items with them. The first day of their disappearance the colonel had been thinking of foul play and was concerned for them, but after a rigorous investigation, they had found out that the men probably had fled in haste. Huge debts and immoral behaviour with shopkeepers' daughters were revealed to a disturbed village. Colonel Forster was incensed and had set several of his men in pursuit of them. After what Lydia and kitty had overheard, Elizabeth could only be extremely thankful for the disappearance of these vile men. Grateful they had not had the chance to do what they had planned with more than one maiden in Meryton, but especially Lydia. All she could hope now that they would never encounter either man again. Could her uncle have a hand in their premature departure? As unchristian as it was, she did not care for their fate, she had not asked and had better not think about that, but undoubtedly, the curiosity was there.

Her reunion with Charlotte had been a pleasure as always and Elizabeth had been in Hunsford for but two days when Miss de Bourgh came by and invited the inhabitants of the parsonage to dine with the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter. Lady Catherine turned out to be a totally overbearing, domineering woman. She delivered her opinion on every subject in so decisive a manner, as proved that she was not used to have her judgement controverted. She inquired into Charlotte's domestic concerns familiarly and minutely, gave her a great deal of advice as to the management of them all; told her how everything ought to be regulated in so small a family as hers, and instructed her as to the care of her cows and her poultry. Elizabeth found that nothing was beneath this great lady's attention, which could furnish her with an occasion of dictating to others. She imagined how miserable she would have been there in Hunsford if she had accepted Mr. Collins, because this could have been her instead of Charlotte.

The entertainment of dining at Rosings was repeated about twice a week, too much for her taste, but Mr. Collins revelled in the attentions from his patroness, and there was no other entertainment to have. This however was no evil to Elizabeth, and upon the whole she spent her time comfortably enough; there were half hours of pleasant conversation with Charlotte, who she had not told any of the desolation Jane and her youngest sisters had gone through, yet. Still wondering if it was wise to enlighten her, in her consideration, Charlotte would probably share this with her husband and Elizabeth did not want that to happen. As Charlotte had seen herself the change in attitude from her sisters and probably heard more from her family in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth and her sisters had decided to say that her father had finally taken the girls in hand. Difficult as that was, it was for the best.

In addition, as the weather was so fine for the time of year, that she had often great enjoyment out of doors. Her favourite walk, and where she frequently went while the others were calling on Lady Catherine, was along the open grove, which edged that side of the park, where there was a nice sheltered path, which no one seemed to value but herself, and where she felt beyond the reach of Lady Catherine's curiosity.

In this quiet way, the first fortnight of her visit soon passed away. Easter was approaching, and the week preceding it, was to bring an addition to the family at Rosings, which in so small a circle must be important. Elizabeth had heard soon after her arrival, that Mr. Darcy was expected there in the course of a few weeks. This excited her, to see him again and make out how he would approach her in this for him familiar setting. To observe his interactions with his cousin for whom he was evidently destined by Lady Catherine; who talked of his coming with the greatest satisfaction, spoke of him in terms of the highest admiration. Which Elizabeth after so many unforeseen thoughts of him since she had seen him last, had to acknowledge. How arrogant and unpleasant he might have been to the inhabitants of Meryton, to her he had always been civil, if not pleasant.

Mr. Darcy's coming would provide one new to look at in their Rosings parties, and she might be amused in seeing how hopeless Miss Bingley's designs on him were, by his behaviour to his cousin. Charlotte and that vile man Wickham had implicated that he was attracted to her; she had to acknowledge that too, for she had thought to have seen it for herself, his stares, listening in, the walks, and sometimes even flirting with her. Although she knew, he would never marry someone so decidedly beneath him as she, if he could have Miss de Bourgh's Rosings. For was that not how the wealthy thought of marriage. She thought she could live with that, as long as Miss Bingley did not get him instead. That would not do at all. All _she_ wanted from Mr. Darcy was a possibility to take the Bingley's down a peg or two and make them accountable for what they had done to Jane.

Mr. Darcy had brought with him a Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger son of his uncle, Lord Matlock and to the great surprise of all the party, when Mr. Collins returned from visiting Rosings, the gentlemen accompanied him. Charlotte had seen them from her husband's room, crossing the road, and immediately running into the other, told the girls what an honour they might expect, adding, "I may thank you, Eliza, for this piece of civility. Mr. Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon me."

Elizabeth had no time to disclaim all right to the compliment, before their approach was announced by the doorbell, and shortly afterwards the three gentlemen entered the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam, who led the way, was about thirty, not handsome, but in person and address most truly the gentleman. Mr. Darcy looked just as he had been used to look in Hertfordshire, paid his compliments, with his usual reserve, to Mrs. Collins. Elizabeth curtseyed to him, and gave him a small smile, which he returned in kind.

Colonel Fitzwilliam entered into conversation directly with the readiness and ease of a well-bred man, and talked very pleasantly; but his cousin, after having addressed a slight observation on the house fell still until Elizabeth decided to draw him out.

"Mr. Darcy did you have a pleasant time in London after leaving Hertfordshire?" she asked politely while giving him another friendly smile.

Darcy having had a horrible time trying to forget the woman who was asking, did not know how to reply and blurted. "Yes pleasant it was."

Sensing his discomfort, she only smiled at him before returning to conversing with the others again.

Darcy was indecisive if he was happy to see her or resigned to have to admit he had lost his battle. For seeing her again, meant he could not let go again. When Bingley had told him he urgently needed to go to Scarborough because of a family situation there, he had been relieved to leave that backwater place and Elizabeth behind. In London, he again had actively sought a wife in his social circle as he had done before, but he could not abide them. He had to allow the women he was acquainted with were just not Elizabeth and no other woman would do any more.

Every time he had seen her in Hertfordshire he had had more difficulties concealing his growing feelings, but her family was abominable, except Miss Bennet, she had no dowry to speak of, no connections. However, she herself was all he wanted in a woman. She was intelligent, warm hearted, vivacious, unaffected, loyal, and so incredibly alluring. In London, his dreams and thoughts throughout the daylight hours had been filled with her, to this very day. No, there was no possibility to go on without her; he needed to find a way to be in her company again and soon. He was his own man after all and could marry as he pleased.

He did not speak for a long time; at length, however, when they made to leave, his civility was so far awakened as to enquire of Elizabeth after the health of her family.

Raising an eyebrow, she spoke mischievously. "Thank you, they are well sir. However, you would be surprised to see how they have altered after your party left."

He came closer to give him privacy and asked softly . "Are you still walking the grounds in the mornings as was your custom in Hertfordshire?"

Remembering their mostly silent but comfortable walks in Hertfordshire, she coloured and answered uncharacteristically shy. "Yes I do, I walk the grove, that edge the east side of the park."

He observed her manner in surprise, as she had always been so self-assured, he had not seen her blushing before, but noting this he found her even more appealing. "May I join you tomorrow morning?" He asked eagerly.

"You may." She whispered, and he, rejoiced, smiled, and nodded contentedly. Then he was gone.

 **Tell me what you think please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Dear readers, thank you _all_ for taking the time to read or otherwise supporting this story. I love you for it, as they make me happy, and last but not least, it makes it a lot easier for me to proceed. I am thankful for you all and I hope you enjoy this read in all its flawed glory. I edited Darcy's reaction to Wickham's overheard speech, because as it was, did not seem right to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Walking back to Rosings after leaving the parsonage with his cousin Richard, Darcy had difficulty containing his glee. For the first time since long, he had hope, hope of matrimonial felicity in his life. To his own humour his thoughts were filled with superlatives of how wonderful Miss Elizabeth was, her beauty was superb, her eyes the most glorious ever seen, and her social ease and intellect was demonstrated again by her interactions with his cousin.

Moreover, he was going to see her again in the morrow. Thank the Lord for this unexpected, albeit reluctant longed-for reunion, it must be providence. As much as he did not like surprises, he relished this one, seeing her again had set his future, of that he was sure now.

"What are you so pleased about cousin?" Richard asked while looking at him with a mischievous grin. "You look ridiculous. I've never seen you so."

"Well as it is nothing of your concern I will hold my ridiculous mouth," Darcy retorted, hiding his laugh.

"I do not think you have to Darcy, it is plain."

The, "Indeed?" was asked with a raised brow and a faint smile.

"Yes."

"Good."

Colonel Fitzwilliam started to laugh aloud, then looked at Darcy before he stated decisively. "You my man, are in love."

"Indeed?" Darcy repeated straight-faced.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Fine."

Then they resumed their walk to Rosings in silence swinging their walking sticks and having had this silly banter with one of his best friends, Darcy now reminisced about them for a while.

The colonel, and Asher Haye Fitzwilliam, Viscount Nash, Richard's older brother, were his best friends since childhood. They had practically grown up together, and they felt as the brothers he did not have. Their ages ranged from Asher being thirty to Darcy's seven and twenty. Charles Bingley had come much later into his life, to be exact; it was in the beginning of his last year of Cambridge. He saw the boy struggle –for five years his elder he saw him so at the time, or even now- and helped him settle in the world of the elite. Which had been hard for him as a mere gentleman with peers as relations, but for Bingley being a tradesman's son, it was almost undoable. However, Bingley had persevered and had finished Cambridge the year before. While Darcy had not seen Bingley after his father had passed unexpectedly, they had corresponded and renewed their relation in the last ten months. Bingley's easiness, openness, and docility of temper, was endearing to him and he found it a pleasure to have him around, but his sisters not so much. Miss Bingley had acted in Hertfordshire as if she was intimate with him, and to his great consternation she had attached herself to him constantly. In Hertfordshire he had had difficulties too, not swat her off like the irritating fly she was to him, but she was Charles sister and he could not insult his friend. If he had seen Miss Bingley ten times in the last months, it was much. She had seen Georgiana once, and that was before the disastrous happenings in Ramsgate. While he was in London It had been his reminiscing as to her attitude to Miss Elizabeth that had him wondering of his own conduct in Hertfordshire. The selfish disdain and arrogance Miss Bingley exhibited to the people of Hertfordshire was as if she had held a looking glass in front of him. He knew he had acted not much better, but was determined to behave better in the future. No, _she_ was not a friend of his.

/

When Elizabeth saw a gorgeous tall, dark brown horse coming her way to the grove, she knew he had come. Her heart fluttered as her anticipation grew. She felt a generous smile coming about, she just could not help it, no, _she_ had no expectations involving Mr. Darcy. She admonished herself.

While gracefully descending his horse, Darcy smiled wide. "Miss Bennet, I am delighted to see you again."

Seeing this particular smile for the first time, her breath hitched and she felt a frisson of excitement go through her entire body. Dear lord he was handsome, so tall, and how well build he was. However, his facial expression and eyes were what caught her so. Could she admire him? No, she knew nothing would come of this, they were only friends.

Notwithstanding, she had been up most of the night thinking of him. How could he be a friend of that cad Bingley? Did he know what that man had done to her Jane? Did Mr. Darcy know what kind of a man he was? If so, could be it true that Bingley was destined for his sister? In addition, what about Wickham, what had been his source of dislike there? She did not know Mr. Darcy very well, but despite that, she trusted him explicitly. In her mind, it was impossible that he knew any of it. They had met regularly in Hertfordshire for a walk and he had never said or done anything untoward. Still, so had Mr. Bingley, a voice soft but insistent intruded in her thinking process, which she instantly and wilfully ignored.

"So am I Mr. Darcy," she answered with a warm smile.

"Shall we?" Mr. Darcy asked indicating the path they were on, and then held the reins at his back, making the horse follow him in a leisurely pace.

They started walking in contented silence, stealing glances, and little smiles, before Darcy asked. "You were so eager yesterday when I inquired about your family, it was a misfortune we could not converse about it then, but now I am here I am very interested to hear. Pray tell?" _Maybe your family did a turnabout, and are now behaving, as they should?_ _It would make our union so much more pleasant. As if, that was possible, but one could hope._ He thought wryly, but delighted in the fact he could talk with her once more.

Something told her that Mr. Darcy did not talk much, but when he did, it was clipped and to the point. She almost laughed but creased at once, in this conversation she had to disclose her sisters retelling of what they had heard and ... well, that was hard.

She stopped walking and turned to him with a serious mien. "It is not easy to tell Mr. Darcy. The changes per se are to their credit, but what has caused it, was not. It relates to my youngest sisters and Mr. Wickham sir." She saw Darcy startle, but continued. "You have tried to warn me for him when I asked but as you were vague I did not think about it any more, plus there were other things that took my focus from him.

"What did he do?" he demanded disconcerted.

"He did not do anything sir," she hastened to assure him. "It was what they have heard him say while he was unaware they were there."

Darcy nodded for her to continue, relieve clearly written in his eyes.

Then she started telling him the same as Lydia and Kitty had told their mother except Wickham's speech about him, which was not relevant now and probably never. When she had related that, she sighed heavily, "this was not so bad for them to hear, yes it has pained them to hear men they thought liked them do so, but it is what they heard when only Wickham and Denny were left there, that altered them and with them in time the rest of my family.

Lydia and Kitty did not dare leave their hiding place before all the men were gone, afraid of for discovery, but Wickham and Denny stayed longer. Therefore, they had to stay hidden and then Wickham started to talk about what he wanted to do with Lydia and Kitty, but particularly Lydia.

He talked to having done this before and ..." she swallowed her uprising bile, "Wickham would separate Lydia from her friends by convincing her to elope with him, then..." tears started to form in her eyes and her throat became dry. She rushed, "He wanted to abuse her first and later sell her to a house of ill repute, or some peer he knew that did all kind of despicable things to young defenceless girls, which he all described in great detail for my poor sisters to hear. The funds he would receive he would then dispense of, in said house of ill repute.

Lydia said they seemed to think it uproarious. Our sisters did not, and came to Jane and me for comfort. Our father does not know any of this, he is just happy that the girls 'outgrew' their silliness. We could not tell him, as we were afraid he would try to call Wickham and Denny out, or become dangerously ill. Lydia wrote to me some time ago and told me that our mother is now aware of what was said of her and the girls, but she also does not know the worst of what was said."

When she dared glance at Mr. Darcy again, because he did not respond to what she had said, she saw he had let loose of his horse. He looked unnaturally pale; he clenched his jaw in a way that had to be painful, and his unseeing dark gaze was fixed on something behind her.

She did not think he was aware of her any more, why would he react so? He looked shocked, yet, he knew Wickham much longer than she did. Could it be he did not know how depraved the man was?

"Mr. Darcy?" she whispered. No response.

She tried it somewhat louder. "Mr. Darcy? Are you ill, sir?"

Still he made no move or responded to her voice. "Mr. Darcy, sir?" now she became alarmed.

Desperate for a reaction from him she touched his arm and spoke louder. "Mr. Darcy, sir? Do you want me to go to Rosings and fetch someone for you?" At her touch he startled and became aware of his surroundings again, this to Elizabeth's great relieve.

He rubbed the nape of his neck, and unclenched his jaw, "Forgive me Miss Bennet, I am not ill. I am shocked and repulsed. I have known Wickham all my life and I knew he was a cad, gambler, and a liar, but what you tell me now I was not aware of. I am grieved to know your poor sisters had to go through this."

Then as if in an afterthought, his mind clearly still somewhere else, "last year's summer, my own sister had dealings with that man too. Thank God I was in time to save her." White-hot anger and flashes of what Georgiana's fate could have been had torn through him since he had heard what Miss Elizabeth had told him, and he had still great difficulties containing his inner turmoil. That nefarious lout was dead! Wickham did not deserve to walk this earth. If he told this to Richard, he would see to it without any remorse.

He willed himself to calm and get more information from Elizabeth about what had been done to stop Wickham, if something was done at all, as _he_ should have done long ago. If he had known the depravity Wickham had sunken into, he would not have stopped Richard after what he had tried to do to Georgiana in Ramsgate. To think he could have come to them to collect Georgiana's dowry and..., or Wickham could have just sold his dear sister to ... no, he could not think so; he would become fit for Bedlam.

He took a fortifying breath and looked Miss Elizabeth in the eye. What he saw there was sadness and anguish. "Miss Bennet, I am grieved you and your family had this experience at the hand of a childhood friend of mine and to make matters worse, my father's godchild. Can you forgive me for not warning you more strongly?"

Now astonishment was the expression in her fine eyes. Then, his loveliest and dearest Elizabeth's lips conveyed the most miraculous words he could wish to hear right now. "If your reaction just now is an indication of your ignorance of his nefarious activities I will forgive you most willingly. This is his, and Denny's doings and not yours, so you are hereby acquitted from any blame. I do wonder though what happened to your sister." Hereupon he set to tell her all that had happened at Ramsgate and his experiences throughout his life with Wickham, while feeling grateful for her forgiving heart.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, what heartbreak to endure for your sister and yourself, to be so deceived by someone she trusted, his behaviour is contemptible on all accounts." Elizabeth stated with tears in her eyes.

"She is still recovering, but she is already feeling better than she was. Maybe you would allow me to introduce her to you and your sisters, after I have removed Wickham from Hertfordshire."

She turned her head to him swiftly, and looked at him earnestly. "I would be honoured, but I have been remiss as I forgot to tell you this, but Wickham and Denny have disappeared before I travelled to London and then Kent, nobody knows what happened to them." At his astonished expression, she told him all she knew.

"I will ask my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam to look out for him. He knows a lot of people and they will find them."

She hesitated, not sure she should get her uncle involved in this, but she suspected he knew much more about it and to sent Mr. Darcy and his cousin on a fruitless pursuit for nothing did not sit well with her either. She stopped walking and so did he, he gave her a questioning look, and she responded to his astonishment. "You may need to talk with my uncle Gardiner in London sir."

"I do?"

"Yes I think so, but I am not sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I do not know." She replied impatiently, feeling out of her depth. "I might have heard some things to come to think he know more than he tells."

Darcy realized she had become distressed and asked no more for the moment. He could not resist taking her hand and kiss it. "Thank you for your generosity Miss Bennet. We need to go back now, as we are out longer than I and I imagine you had anticipated and Mrs. Collins could get alarmed of your long absence. I will walk you back to the parsonage if I am allowed of course."

A trembling smile was his reward. He offered his arm for the first time as they walked. Without any hesitation, she accepted. They conversed about the changes at Longbourn and her exhilaration of it. Before they parted the agreed to see each other the following morning to continue their, in his eyes, courtship.

* * *

 **I hope to have cleared up a few things with this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

 **Here is an afterthought from myself. :D**

As I have indicated at the beginning of chapter one, I have started this story on a whim. This means, that I have not thought it out fully, but I will, don't worry about _that_.

 _My_ intention here is to learn how to write a 'fairly' accurate regency story for your enjoyment, and mine, in English, and that with my foggy mind and old age. I feel so daring. :D

The consequence of my whim is, that I am, -if this story will ever be considered something akin to a good read someday- now working on a 'first draft', and I need to go on as long as I have the inspiration for it. *Rolling eyes at -first draft- here, as if I know what I am doing. But my intentions are good :)* That does not mean I will not to do my best this first time around, because I will.

Right now if I want to finish this, I should not get lost is details, I know myself in this at least. If this story turns out promising, I will revisit the whole as I conclude this 'first draft', and will probably start working it all over, repeatedly, before I start post it once more. I _will_ seek a beta as is clearly needed here, when I have revised the whole lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc. :)** **  
**

 **Today we are going to see, how Bongley and his dear sisters fare. ;D I've tried to be gentle with him; after all, he is only twenty-two or so. :D I think nothing is just black or white; there are numerous shades of grey in-between.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Caroline Bingley, and her sister Louisa Hurst, stood in front of the solid panelled door of their brother's bedchamber in his house in Scarborough.

"Charles!" Caroline shouted to get him to take note to her as she was losing her patience rapidly. Every day since their arrival, they had steadily tried to get him to come out and behave, but to no avail, he would not listen. "Charles, open up your door and let me in, we need to speak with you."

"Don't shout Caroline, it is unseemly." Louisa reprimanded sourly.

"Damn it Louisa, he has to stop this childish behaviour. It has been four weeks since we arrived here and he has not left his chambers since. This cannot be good."

"I know, but still you need to watch the din you make, the servants will talk." She warned, which Miss Bingley ignored as she screeched, "CHARLES, if you do not open this door I will instruct your valet to do so. I have had it with you and your behaviour."

At last, they heard stumbling inside, and then the lock turn, but it did not open. With force, Miss Bingley pushed it open to see her brother standing before her. She nearly did not recognize him. His facial hair had grown unbecomingly. He had lost weight and he was filthy from head to toe. His eyes were weary, anxious, and strangely dark. When the odour of the room floated their way, she actually gagged and so did her sister.

Simultaneously they both breathed in shallowly before they uttered astounded. "Charles?"

"What the hell do you two want from me now?" Dear Charles brusquely demanded to know, seemingly not bothered by his present situation.

Miss Bingley recovered first. "Watch you language Charles!" she retorted sternly, forgotten was her own curse. "We were worried about you."

He snorted disparagingly. "Now you are worried?"

"Yes, you are our brother why would we not." Louisa stated affronted, cupping her hand in front of her nose and mouth, so she could breathe relatively clean air through her mouth. Charles state was a disgrace, how had it come to this she asked herself briefly before she got nauseated again.

He now barked a laugh full of derision, "Because you have never cared about me or what I wanted. It is always about you two, and what you want. So do not give me this cock and bull. Tell me now what you want of me or leave me alone."

Caroline was shocked at his appearance and the state of his chambers, but this attitude was worse. This would not do. It seemed he had lost all decorum. She had never seen him this agitated and well... daunting. He had always been so easy to manipulate to do her biding, that this was unknown territory.

Full of false courage and compassion she asked, as she knew the answer very well by now. "Is this all because of Jane Bennet?" waiving one hand about him and his sordid room, while the other stayed on her nose. For Charles to discover a backbone now was unfair, everything had been going so well. She had Mr. Darcy eating out of her hand and then Charles had to eradicate her hope of a match, by falling for, of all people, Jane Bennet. The poor girl was kind and pretty but came from an insignificant family, had no dowry, no connections, and as the Bingleys wanted to climb the ladder of society as had been their father's wish, that was of the utmost importance. Furthermore, Mr. Darcy did not like the Bennets as they were unquestionably beneath him; so vulgar, she knew they had been thinking as one in Hertfordshire. She was convinced that Mr. Darcy's diminutive attraction to Miss Eliza and her fine eyes would have vanished when they saw each other again in town. Charles must marry Miss Darcy to further her own chances. Any fool could see that, but no, Charles nearly spoils it all. After they had demanded of Charles not to give too much attention to Miss Bennet, as they would not accept him to offer for her, they had been so contented when he had unexpectedly taken them to Scarborough, thinking he wanted to distance himself from Miss Bennet's allure. Since in polite society it was not looked upon with favour to raise hopes you could not fulfil. However, the nightmares he had, while moaning Miss Bennets name night after night, as Thornton, Charles valet had told them, belied that theory.

"I do not want to discus Miss Bennet with you, or you." Charles stated with rare definiteness, sending hateful glares to his sisters. "Now tell me what you want of me."

Louisa now spoke in a feeble calming voice, glancing at Caroline for assistance. "My dear Charles, why don't you let Thornton fresh you up and we speak to you later?"

"About what exactly?" he barked, while being afraid he would lose that little bit of composure he had left if they insisted being in his presence.

"About your childish behaviour brother." Caroline spitted out spitefully, losing her patience again.

"What about yours Caroline, and your unfeeling and arrogant presumption that you know what is right for our family. _I am_ the head of this family and _I_ can do, as I want, you see. If I want to wilt away in this rooms there is nothing you can do about that. For now we have nothing to say to each other." He took a step toward the door, slammed it close, and locked it again. Leaving two dazed sisters on the other side.

Charles had fought his demons for four weeks and felt ghastly about what he had done to Jane Bennet, the expression on her countenance after he had overpowered her with his misguided passion, he would never forget, it haunted him. He still could not understand how that had happened, his intention had been to take her to that empty room and tell her why he could not offer for her. He knew his sisters expected him to marry a gentlewoman with a large dowry and lofty connections and he had always put their wishes before his own. However, the second he had Jane Bennet inside that room he had lost control, and was overwhelmed by the desire to have a taste of what he could not posses. A blush of shame suffused his face once more, when Jane Bennet's visage as he had last seen her filled his reflection.

Feeling as if he had matured over night, he now accepted his responsibility for his actions with Miss Bennet and he knew she would never forgive him for it, even if he defied his sisters. She would never be his. He could do nothing about that any more. Now he was scared that Darcy would find out what he had done to Miss Bennet and lose his respect and friendship, as he knew that Darcy would not tolerate his despicable behaviour. Of course, he had other friends but they were not as close to the ton as Darcy was.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to a very kind guest reviewer, Shay! I've edited all I think, except for this recommendation, "As he had been used to look" that was written by Jane Austen herself, I will not touch that if not necessary. :) I will engage a beta when I'm done with this first draft, I promise. If I can find one that is, but I have hope. Thank you all again, for reading, reviewing, etc. Onwards to a chapter I'm not sure about, at all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

That particular day the weather was glorious; as that day was Mary Bennet's, nineteenth birthday it made her feel even better. Her parents and the sisters present at Longbourn were at the breakfast table celebrating the anniversary with her for the first time since she had been eighth.

Before 'the change', as the girls had come to call it among themselves, they all had lived in the same house but there had not been a real bond between them, except them being family. Mary thanked the good Lord daily for this gift of togetherness she now experienced. She could not have dreamed how it would make her feel to be connected with her family. The feelings of loneliness and strife were gone, good riddance to it, she thought slightly venomous for just an instant. The efforts, her parents, sisters and she herself had made, to make each of them feel loved and appreciated would never go; the last few months had been good, despite the unpleasantness that had provoked it. When Kitty and Lydia told her what they had overheard she had felt abhorred of the evilness of men, it made her feel protective of her younger sisters. Before she had preached and moralized on subjects, she now saw she had no knowledge about. Therefore, she was thankful her parents had exerted them self as far as they had, as now they were devoted and were educating them.

Before they had not celebrated birthdays as a family, but now Lydia and her mother had insisted on it, all Mary's favourite foods were on the table and she had had thoughtful tokens of their affection for her. Even Jane and Lizzy had sent her lovely and encouraging letters and a birthday gift. Her heart swelled and a burst of happiness threatened to overwhelm her. Her unconscious smile caught the attention of her father and he was stunned to see how beautiful his Mary in fact was. He had noticed that her sisters had taken up the habit to change her usual dour attire into lovely and becoming ones, and they still helped her to do her hair in the mornings and all of this made her shine. Today though, she looked particularly radiant.

The realisation that he had been negligent in his duties towards his family had hit him hard when his wife of four and twenty years had asked him to come to her chambers after their girls were retired and told him composedly about the conversation she had had with her daughters a few days earlier.

Of course, he had known he had not been involved enough, but the things his youngest had heard were as a ewer of cold water over the head, it had awoken his sense of pride and protection, pride of his family, flaws, and all. The collected way, his daughters had taken their humiliation and hurt, and then transformed it to the betterment of his neglected family, astounded, shamed and humbled him still. The females in his family were not weak, but incredibly strong. He now knew they were stronger than he could ever hope to be. When he had heard what that cad Wickham had said of his wife, girls, and himself he had wanted to destroy him, luckily they had deserted before he could get his hands on them. Which was a good thing because he doubted he had the skills any more to achieve a positive result for himself, he thought wryly. The fact that the cad had been on the mark had made him lose sleep many a night. The mortification and shame he felt of his neglect, was nothing to the detestation he felt for those men that had hurt his women folk, which would happen no more. After that astonishing calm conversation with Francine, they had ended up doing something they had not done in a long time, they had comforted each other physically, and all these experiences had brought them closer again. Feeling gratefulness, as he had not done for many years, he vowed that he would be there for his wife and daughters, he would help and guide his once more lovely and newly forgiving wife, wherever he could, to raise their youngest daughters as in truth the Gardiners had raised their oldest.

"So Mary, what would you have us to do today to make your day even more special?" he inquired casually.

She gapped, smiled shyly, and spoke softly, "may I say what I want us to do after dinner?"

Lydia and Kitty smiled wide, "No silly." Kitty beamed, "not only that. You may say what you want to eat tonight too."

"Truly?" she asked shyly.

Her answer came in chorus. "Truly!"

"Oh papa will you read out of a book to us tonight?" She begged, as if they did not do that a few nights a week already with the whole family assembled. Although as a rule now it was the girls, that read and their parents listened in contentedly and later discussed what was read. They all loved the time spent together in the shelter of their home.

Mr. Bennet stood up and bowed deep to her. "It will be my honour my dear. You can come to the library later and pick one for me to read. Now tell your mother what you want to eat tonight."

"Oh Mr. Bennet she does not have to tell me what her favourites are, I have ordered them already." Mrs. Bennet enthused.

"I helped her select Mary; you are in for a treat." Lydia said smiling wide in excitement. All that had seemed dull and uneventful to Lydia in the past, delighted her now. When Kitty and she had heard what evil men did with women who were dim enough to trust them, girls as Kitty and she as it turned out. But no more! They had had night terrors for months. She realized her wish to get married first of her sisters was as stupid as the thought she was ready for it. All she wanted now where her parents and her sisters and the time to become accomplished so she and her sisters could marry good and honourable men.

/

Jane looked at her aunt with eyes full of hope. "Do you really think so aunt?"

Madeline smiled reassuringly, "I do my dear. You have done nothing wrong and as we are bold here, I told you nothing that has happened to you was irrevocable. It is your own unnecessary feeling of unworthiness that is bothering you, nothing else. I am sure your reputation is untarnished, and if he would say something now, he has to deal with your uncle, and I am sure that would be of short duration. I am sure you will meet a good man someday that will cherish you. You have always been a good girl so you deserve no less, and even if you hadn't been you still do. That Mr. Bingley has done you a terrible wrong. Let us forget what he has done and start all over?"

"Can I?" Jane asked in a whisper.

Firmly she replied. "Yes you can Jane. You can talk to me about this any time you want, but it is time to get past this incident. Tomorrow we will go to the modiste and we will find us a beautiful dress for the theatre that we will visit in two weeks time. You will be at ease in society once more, but we will have to practice with outings." She grinned. Jane smiled back feebly, but her aunt saw that the light in her eyes was coming back, slowly but surely.

/

Darcy strolled back to Rosings after he had left Elizabeth at the parsonage, horse in tow. Deep in thought over the things, she had revealed. How was it possible that his childhood friend had sunken so low? The man had had all the advantages a servant's son could have had, to further himself in the world. His distress rose as he again lingered on what he could have done with Georgiana, or even Elizabeth's sisters. Only the thought of it made him feel as if he could kill the man with his bare hands. Wickham had to be found and dealt with forthwith. He shuddered at the thought what Wickham might do with his or her sisters; if he ever found out, he planned to marry Elizabeth. Besides his debauched ways, Wickham's greed and envy just knew no bounds.

When he entered Rosings library, Richard was waiting for him. "How did your reunion go Darcy, you don't look so giddy any more? Did something happen?" Richard asked concerned, he had been elated to see his serious cousin in high spirits and that over a Lady made it even more so.

"If you hear what I have to tell you, you will know why Richard. I'm still reeling." Darcy stated agitatedly.

"What in heaven's name, can she have told you then?" Richard asked with genuine concern.

"Wickham!" Darcy spat.

"Wickham? What has he done now?" Colonel Fitzwilliam growled.

"Thank god he did not do anything, yet. I told you I saw him in Hertfordshire and how I held my tongue so he would not be tempted to talk about Georgiana. It was what her young sisters have heard him say." Here Darcy told his cousin all Elizabeth had divulged and saw him getting agitated and then fuming.

"You should have let me end this travesty long ago Darcy. How is it we did not know the extent of his depravity? Can you imagine what he could have done to Georgiana?" After seeing Darcy's face, he resumed. "I apologize, of course you do."

"The thought makes me sick Richard. To be honest, all of this does. I'm now so far that I could kill the bastard myself. Elizabeth told me to contact her uncle in London, a Mr. Gardiner in Cheapside. He might know more of what has become of Wickham and his companion Denny."

"Cheapside? An uncle in trade?" The colonel inquired with a raised eyebrow, knowing how his parents would feel about that, if Darcy would wed the girl.

"Yes!" Darcy replied tersely, not in de mood to endure any criticism on Elizabeth's family. If he could invest in trade himself, and be friends with a tradesman's son, who despite his living as a gentleman was still embroiled in trade, he could live with a tradesman in his family.

"What would that man know of Wickham? Do you think he has 'helped' him to disappear?" The colonel asked intrigued.

"I do not know anything Richard, as you, I've just heard of this. I plan to get Blake to investigate Mr. Gardiner and when we remove to London, I will visit him and see if he has any knowledge of Wickham. Miss Elizabeth was evasive and uncomfortable, as if she did not know for sure, but suspects he is involved. *Mayhap Gardiner is dealing with import and export. Do you think they may have been press ganged onto one of Mr Gardiner's Ships? Never to be seen again? We would not have to commit murder. That would be something don't you think?" Darcy ended his speech on a lighter note.

* * *

 ***Couldn't leave this ;) and I thank reviewer 'twilight reader too' for it!**

I am sorry for the many mistakes; I just don't see them after reading, make changes and rereading so many times. I could have waited to post but... I need to press on. Tell me what you think.

I edited two errors with thanks to Frederica, who has a great story going.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are a smidgen OOC in this story. I trust you will forgive me for that too. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, or otherwise supporting me. That makes me happy, and I'm told, that that in turn, is good for your karma. :D I hope you will enjoy my endeavours, flaws and all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After talking some more with Richard, they decide to get a few men to investigate the whereabouts of Wickham and Denny straight away, and involve Mr. Blake to look into Mr. Gardiner business dealings before contacting him. He was neither afraid nor envious of the inroads made by the rising mercantile class on the status previously reserved for aristocracy, as so many peers and landowners were. He had come to relish it, his income had risen significantly because of his many investments in various new industry, as he was nowadays convinced that this was the future and he saw it as investing in the future of his progeny.

Darcy had walked the grove for a few days in a row with Miss Elizabeth and he had come to be at ease with her, as he had never been in company of a woman who was not of his family. With his need to be with her indulged, it had only grown in pace. He eagerly walked up to the grove, to walk and talk with her once more. He found her as she stood with her back to him, feet apart and face up to the heavens to catch the first rays of sun.

She was beautiful to him, and her artlessness and playfulness were catching and utterly enjoyable. He had learned that she was cheerful, able to laugh at herself, unable to sustain sadness, and she felt inferior to no one. She could also be a little shy at times, and that trait in her, endeared her even more to him. Darcy relished their debates and frequently expressed opinions that were not his own, just to rill her ire and see her fine eyes flash. She was a worthy opponent in wit, intellect, and even education, which was uncommon in his circle. In all, he considered her his equal in all the things he thought important to him, and his duties to Georgiana, family, and the people who depended on him in one form or another. How he had ever thought of her as inferior escaped him now. His responsibility to marry respectably in order to preserve his family's lofty position and provide heirs for its continuity was only fitting her. Something he had never thought possible, - nay, never thought about at all, before he met Elizabeth, - he aspired now. In his marriage, he wanted an equal partner, a lover, and a loving mother for his children. Although, he had never seen a union as that, not in his family, nor in his circle of acquaintances he knew he could have that with her only.

He did not want to wait any more; he needed to ask her to be his wife soon. Richard had warned him to ask for a courtship first, but he had been courting her all along, and he was sure Elizabeth was as aware of his intentions as he was.

She however was not. Yet!

/

Elizabeth and Charlotte had sat in Charlotte's parlour discussing Mr. Darcy, Maria was reading in her room, and Mr. Collins was making himself useful to his patroness.

"Well Eliza, Mr. Darcy is giving you a lot of attentions, and after your shared lengthy walks, you cannot tell me you are not aware of it any more."

"We will see how he acts when his aunt and supposed fiancé are about, Charlotte, I still do not think he will ever pay court to me, his family's station is such that I think it is impossible. I do agree with you that he is attentive but not as much as a suitor, but a friend." Charlotte knew he was walking with her in the mornings and was pleased about that. With her sisters' tale in the back of her mind, Elizabeth had told Charlotte. Her friend needed to know with whom she was while taking her exercise, as she was under the protection of the Collins' while in Kent, not because she thought Mr. Darcy was going to do something untoward, never that. He was the most gentlemanly man in her acquaintance.

"You just keep telling yourself that Eliza, what do you think he is doing when walking with you every morning and some afternoons when he can get away? You my dear friend should be prepared if he deigned to ask you to be his wife." She grinned mischievously.

"Elizabeth grinned back, "I might deign to accept him then." Then she sobered and spoke sincerely, "but not for his ten thousand a year, Charlotte. This man is all I could want for in disposition and talents _._ As is his understanding and temper, though unlike my own. So If it will ever come about, it should be a union that is to the advantage of both; by my ease and liveliness, his mind might soften, his manners improve; and from his judgement, information, and knowledge of the world, I would receive benefit of greater importance. You see, I have thought about it, but refuse to acknowledge it for it is not to be expected."

"Oh Eliza, it would please me to see you so well settled. As the way he looked at you is an indication, I think it will come about."

"We will see my dear Charlotte. And tomorrow we will dine at Rosings." She replied smiling while arching one brow.

"Yes, Rosings, another enlightening evening." She snickered.

"Indeed, Charlotte, indeed."

/

Mr. Darcy had found her enjoying the sun, startling her with his sudden presence. They had both laughed and greeted each other cordially. As usual, they had started walking in contented silence before Elizabeth made the decision to talk about Bingley. At first, she had not wanted to, but later she realized he had told her the seriously compromising situation of his own sister, he would not talk about Jane to others. As reticent and private as Mr. Darcy was in public, she should have known, but she would be cautious one never knew.

"Mr. Darcy may I ask you an impertinent question?"

He nodded his permission with a small smile on his lips; he liked her impertinent disposition more than he probably should.

She hesitated before she blurted. "How well do you know Mr. Bingley, sir?"

Surprise suffused his features. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Please indulge me, sir." She beseeched.

He complied with a nod, and told her all about his association with Charles Bingley. Incapable to comprehend why she wanted to know about him, maybe for her sister, Miss Bennet, as that was all he could think of.

He had seen his friend's preference for Miss Bennet of course; you had to be sightless not to see that in Hertfordshire. It had mystified him why Bingley had left so sudden but as he had not perceived any interest from Miss Bennet in Bingley, he had not thought about it any further. Although now he did think about it, there had to have been talk of their sudden departure.

She hesitated still to disclose Jane's emotional pain and humiliation at the hand of that cad Bingley. After her aunt's clear explanation, Elizabeth did not think her sister disgraced in the sense of being compromised beyond repair. Although, polite society might not be so obliging, and the man before her was of one of the highest spheres of said society. Nevertheless, she could not forget her vow. The Bingleys still needed to be held accountable for the sorrow they had inflicted on her Jane. Moreover, Miss Darcy might need rescue from such a man.

"What is it Miss Elizabeth, why would you enquire after Mr. Bingley? He asked affably, because he could perceive her hesitation, although he did not consider anything negative in connection to Bingley. Maybe Miss Bennet had held him in regard.

"Well, uh ..., sir, do you remember when I told you of Wickham and that my focus was elsewhere so I did not think of him after your warning." She asked somewhat apprehensive.

He stopped walking and looked at her intently. "No, I think I might have been in shock then, but this must be important to you so please tell me."

"Is Mr. Bingley intended for your sister? " Elizabeth enquired while she fiddled nervously with her reticule, meanwhile watching Darcy minutely.

He went pale before he collected himself. "Pardon me?" He uttered tersely.

Seeing his reaction, she thought, no, Miss Bingley, it cannot be true. Elizabeth realized she did not even rejoice –as she had expected- before she pushed the dagger. "When you all left for London, Miss Bingley wrote to Jane and she implicated that Mr. Bingley was destined for Miss Darcy."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth in astonishment, mouth slightly open. He shook his head warily, and stated. "No he is not. I cannot understand what she could mean implying thus. Georgiana is only fifteen and after what she went through with Wickham she will not be out for years."

"I am so glad to hear that Mr. Darcy. I was worried for your sister, should she marry that man." Elizabeth replied solemnly while she closely studies his reactions. She did not find joy in disconcerting him, but she thought he would want to know he had another viper as a friend.

Elizabeth could read utter bewilderment on the man's normally stoic countenance. "Please be frank Miss Bennet, I cannot comprehend why you would say such a thing about Charles Bingley." He pressed.

"I want to, but I need your promise never to speak a word of it to anybody, as it could harm my dearest sister Jane."

"You have my promise." He easily conceded. What the deuce is going on? Did Bingley hurt her sister? No, it cannot be, could it?

Needing something solid to hold her upright, Elizabeth stepped aside and went to lean against a nearby tree before she retold Jane's experience and that what she had heard from her aunt, to Mr. Darcy. All the while, hiding her mortified face with the wide brim of her bonnet. He had stayed on the pad a few feet from her, and when she finished talking she glanced at him. He appeared unable to look her in the eye as he spoke dejectedly, his mind apparently faraway again. "I am grieved once more Miss Bennet. What must you think of me? All I wanted to do today was begging you to be my wife. However, I have only brought you heartache. How you must hate me." His mind could only focus on the debauched behaviour of yet another friend, and how Elizabeth, would not want anything to do with him any-more because of it. Seconds' later fury filled him when he thought of what exactly his 'friend' had done to Miss Bennet. No gentleman would behave so. If he ever encountered that man and his vile sisters again in public, he would cut the acquaintance. He might even call Bingley out in private first.

Astounded as she was to hear him say that he wanted her for his wife, she balked at his assumption he was the culprit yet again. "Mr. Darcy!" She exclaimed franticly, startling him.

He looked at her with eyes full of anguish. "How can you presume that I think you to be the evildoer, when that belongs solely to Mr. Bingley?" She inquired agitatedly, what had a marriage proposal to do with him? Proposal? He wants to wed her, Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. Remembering her conversation with Charlotte, she grinned wide in happiness.

Bewildered he stared at her happy grin. Then it dawned on him, she was thinking about his remark about marriage to him. Could it be?

Hesitantly he spoke. For he could be wrong in his assessment, it appeared that would not be for the first time. "You forgive me then?"

"Mr. Darcy, there is nothing to forgive you for in this muddle of madness." She stated decisively. Then she blushed violently and resumed softly. "I'd rather hear why you would want to marry me."

Now he beamed and stepped closer. He gathered his courage and spoke lovingly. "That my dear Elizabeth is because I have recognized in you my equal in soul. Don't you dare laugh, but I think you are the other half of mine, as I have never felt complete except when I am with you. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears of happiness rolled of her cheeks while she smiled wide. "Yes. Yes, I would be honoured to be your wife Mr. Darcy."

His large hands cupped her face tenderly. "Please do not call me Mr. Darcy now, Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam, my love, it is Fitzwilliam." He whispered. "You Elizabeth have made me the happiest man in all of England. May I kiss you?"

She smiled softly, eager and excited to get her first kiss by the man she admired and loved so ardently. There was no need for fooling herself any more. "Yes, you may, Fitzwilliam."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think.**

 **Fredrica, thanks again for pointing out a blatant and irritating -if you see it- :D error.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you** _ **all**_ **for reading, reviewing, etc. You make me learn, laugh, humble, and so very happy with your responses in your reviews.  
**

 **I have decided that I'm not going to talk about my errors any more in future chapters, because we all know I make them.**

 **Today it is all fluff; you should beware of tooth decay! In addition, they are still utterly OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _Tears of happiness rolled of her cheeks while she smiled wide. "Yes. Yes, I would be honoured to be your wife Mr. Darcy."_

 _His large hands cupped her face tenderly. "Please do not call me Mr. Darcy now, Elizabeth. Fitzwilliam, my love, it is Fitzwilliam." He whispered. "You Elizabeth have made me the happiest man in all of England. May I kiss you?"_

 _She smiled softly, eager and excited to get her first kiss by the man she admired and loved so ardently. There was no need for fooling herself any more. "Yes, you may Fitzwilliam."_

* * *

She felt the warmth of his body so close by but not quite touching, inviting her to close the gap. His captivating eyes darker even as moments before as he leaned in and then she felt his lips on hers. So soft, so warm, so delicious, that it was too short when he moved his head back a bit and looked intently in her eyes. "I love you so much my sweet Elizabeth." He drawled lazily with a tender smile on his lips.

Overwhelmed she smiled back but could not answer, her dazed look fixed on the lips saying such lovely things. She wanted more kisses and daringly leaned in herself to kiss him ever so softly.

His breath hitched when she did that and it gave her such a thrill, she shivered. His eyes were almost black now. The next kiss he gave her was a little more persistent and she pressed her lips to his in equal force as her arms embraced his torso instinctively. He moaned and one of his hands moved to her neck while she felt the other slide down her side barely touching to embrace her waist, while her hands ended up in his hair, so soft. His mouth opened and she felt his tongue on her bottom lip. Now she moaned and he slipped his warm, wet tongue inside her mouth to taste her being. Heaven! They stayed in that position for an undetermined time before Darcy came to his senses.

"Good god Elizabeth, you will be my undoing if we keep this up my love." He breathed erratically."

She giggled breathlessly. "As you will be my undoing, Fitzwilliam." She loved to be able to call him that. She loved all about him, as she had always wanted to marry for love, she knew now that she had had not an inkling of what it actually meant, and probably still did not.

The smug smile he sent her was so sweet to her, she could kiss him all over again, but that would not do. Restrain was the word here. Adding to her joy, there was that singsong voice in her head again; he wants to marry me! Wild, impertinent, not pretty enough, bookish, Lizzy Bennet. The feeling of bliss was almost unbearable. If Jane would be so lucky to find such love, her happiness would be complete.

"Elizabeth?" his voice jolted her out of her musings. He gave her a knowing look, smiled, and then spoke seriously, "we need to talk about how we are going to handle the announcement of our betrothal. My aunt will be upset." At least, he thought, but did not anticipate any real problems concerning her. He had told her before he would not marry his cousin and she knew he was his own man. He did not think she would want a breach in their family but if he had to, he would cut the connection with her. He did not need her. She needed him. "And I need to go and talk to your father to ask his consent for us to marry."

The fact that this proud and powerful man uses the word 'we' in decision-making, made her heart race. It showed a respect for her, she realized, she had not expected, as she had seen it only in the marriage of the Gardiners. The Gardiners would be so happy for her. They had been more parents for Jane and her, then their own, as the Gardiners did not have any children of their own; they had taken up their education and had lavished them with unconditional love for as long as her parents had allowed. Elizabeth was sure that was the reason she had come out of the loveless atmosphere of Longbourn unscratched, and it made her even more thankful that her parents had changed their attitude towards the guidance and education of her younger sisters. She had been highly surprised when Mary had written of their parents' reconciliation and joined effort. As much as she despised Wickham, his hateful words had saved her family from hurt and infamy she was convinced of that.

"Would you want to tell your aunt together?" She asked innocently.

He laughed aloud, while gathering her to him again cradling her head under his jaw, taking the sting from his words, and unexpected laugh. "No I do not think so, my love. It is better if I inform her on my own. She still lives with her delusion that I will marry Anne. While I have told her, I will not, ever. Anne will be happy for us though. She will be relieved; she does not want to marry at all."

She looked up, "she does not?"

He gave her a peck on her lips. "No, her physical condition is such; that she cannot bear children and survive. My aunt knows, but does not want to know. I think it is more her worry over what would become of Anne, if she passes before her daughter. Maybe we can make Anne an honorary aunt for our children." He smiled.

Elizabeth chuckled, not even a little bit unnerved, "we can. But you will care for your cousin when needed, right?"

"Of course I will, I always care for and do anything to protect my family and dependants." He stated, before resuming gaily. "Now what do we do about your father to get his consent to our marriage, Elizabeth?"

"I've written to him of the pleasant time I have been having here and among other things wrote about you, so he is half aware of my affection for you. I will write a letter for you to take with you to Longbourn. Or we can wait a few more weeks and approach him together."

He looked at her in horror, "must we wait so long? Is that what you wish?"

Now she laughed gaily. "Impatient are we?"

"Oh my love, you have no idea how badly." He chuckled tightly. Feeling this burning desire for her, he knew not how he would survive 'weeks' let alone months. Her natural and passionate response was all he could ever hope for and now she was to be his wife he had not much patients left.

"What do you want Fitzwilliam?" She asked while taking some distance from him to think, for it was almost impossible to think coherent while she was so close to him. He had let go of her with difficulty, but understood the need, she did not have to tell him how she felt. He proffered his arm so they could walk in the direction of the parsonage. Without a thought, she followed.

"If it was for me to decide, my dear, I marry you tomorrow. Although I do not think your parents would consent to that."

"No I am sure they will not." She sniggered.

"And you? What do you want?" He inquired earnestly, hopping she wanted to wed soon, very soon"

"I'm just as impatient as you; I would want to marry soon." She spoke honestly. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always secretly thought she would not marry at all, as she was utterly unfashionable in her conduct and love for understanding. Now she had the chance to wed the only man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry, she could hardly wait.

"How soon?" He pressed, getting excited.

"Could we agree to, as soon as possible?" She asked slyly.

"I think we can my love," He beamed. Looking at her with such love, tenderness, and something she did not recognize but which excited her, it stirred something deep in her body. Then he turned serious once more, and said. "I will cut my acquaintance with the Bingleys of course, after what he has done to your –but soon my- sister I have no desire to see him ever again. But he and his sister do need to be dealt with."

"I know, and agree." She said her voice laced with resentment and disillusionment.

"We'll let this rest until it is necessary if you concur; first I need to get your fathers consent to make you my wife."

Cheerful yet again she replied. "I consent wholeheartedly with your proposal, Fitzwilliam." She jested.

He grinned boyishly. "I'll leave at dawn tomorrow and ride to Longbourn, if all goes well I will be back before you join us to dine at Rosings. If your father gives his consent I will inform my aunt the same evening."

"Yes but you have to stop at the parsonage to fetch my letter to my father before you leave."

"I will if I get a kiss?" He replied with a roguish smile.

"You can get all the kisses you want when we are married; it is not gentlemanly to try to coerce me before that." She mock scolded him.

"So when we are married you give me leave to coerce and corrupt you?" he enquired deviously.

She giggled mischievously. "I do not know what I would be consenting to so I will wait until we are married to decide, sir."

"Right you are my dear heart." He chuckled.

As they were near the parsonage, he pulled her of the path and kissed her thoroughly, holding her close. "I will see you at dawn then?" He breathed after a few minutes.

Looking very healthy and rosy, she nodded and walked away, afraid she would otherwise not say goodbye any time soon. Before the bent of the path to the parsonage would take him from view, she turned and saw him still standing where she had left him. They smiled happily and they both turned to their separate destination, thinking of the time they both would walk in the same direction to a place called home.

* * *

 **I hope I did not give you a overdose of sweetness. :D Tell me what you think, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you** _ **all**_ **for reading, reviewing, or otherwise supporting me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The ride to Longbourn from Kent had gone effortless. He had changed horse once for speed, as his eagerness to get on with his live with Elizabeth, and get all the hindrance to that outcome out of his way as soon as possible. The kiss Elizabeth had given him that morning still lingering in his mind; he noted that he had had smiles on his countenance throughout his journey to Longbourn village, near Meryton. When Longbourn house came in view, he became tense, so he took some calming breaths, -which did not help much to his dismay-, before he dismounted his hired horse. A Longbourn groom took the horse from him and promised to walk him for a while, before giving him rest and water. Darcy squared his shoulders, donned his master of Pemberley facade, and strode determinately to the front door.

The Longbourn butler, took his greatcoat, hat, brought him to his masters' study, and then left him in the lion's den.

"Mr. Darcy, it is an honour to receive you here at Longbourn." Mr. Bennet greeted his unexpected guest, perplexed, but amiable. Alarming him a bit was the forbidding countenance his elevated guest featured, but on second thought, he realized the man had always looked so.

"Thank you, sir. It is an honour to be here." Darcy replied respectfully, while he bowed deep for his future father in law. This to the amazement of the country squire, who had no idea he was to become the father in law of the man he was looking at.

After Mr. Bennet had asked him, if he would like some refreshment, Darcy declined, feeling unaccountably queasy since he approached the house. He would get a little sustenance on his way back to Kent. Mr. Bennet indicated for Darcy to take a seat, as he sat down behind his desk.

Despite Elizabeth's communications from Kent in which she gave an enthusiastic recommendation of the man, his coming to his humble home surprised Mr. Bennet. He was mystified at what such a wealthy and powerful gentleman could want from him.

"To what do I owe the honour of your visit, sir?" Mr. Bennet enquired politely, but definitely intrigued.

Twisting his signet ring with vigour, Darcy spoke respectfully, "I have asked your daughter, Miss Elizabeth, for her hand in marriage, which she has accepted, and now I have come to acquire you consent and blessing for it, sir."

Dumbfounded, Mr. Bennet spoke hesitantly, "my Elizabeth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh," Mr. Bennet mumbled befuddled. "My Elizabeth married?" He was not prepared for such a entreaty.

"She gave me a letter for you, sir." Darcy received the letter from his coat's pocket, and handed the letter to his intended's father. His stomach had turned once more, when he saw Mr. Bennet's unguarded reaction.

Mr. Bennet took it, sighed heavily, and opened the letter, what he read there, made him content and sad simultaneously.

 _Hunsford parsonage, Kent_

 _Dearest Papa,_

 _You must be shocked to see Mr. Darcy at Longbourn. To my regret, you have had not much opportunity to get to know him, but fortunately, I have. I have spent pleasant time with him in Hertfordshire, - in contrast to many of the other citizens of our fine county- and now here in Kent. Where, as you know, Mr. Darcy is visiting his Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He has asked for my hand in marriage, and I am happy to tell you I have accepted his offer with great joy. He is with you now to obtain your consent and blessing for our marriage. In essence, he is not the stern and dour man you have seen in Hertfordshire; in my company, h_ _e is perfectly amiable. Reserved and extremely private he is, but that does not diminish his other excellent qualities, and I have come to see he is my perfect match._ _I will be frank here my dear father. I love him. I request you to give him your blessing and consent to make me his wife, soon. Now I have found the man, I believe will make me happy, I do not want to wait long to be his wife._

 _Respectfully yours,_

 _Lizzy_

 _Ps. Convey my greetings to my mother and sisters._

Mr. Bennet looked up from his letter and fixed a staid gaze on the visitor, that was about to steal his favourite from him. "I did not even know you had any design on my Elizabeth." He stated flatly.

Darcy cleared his suddenly even dryer throat, "Oh, but I have since meeting her. She is extraordinary, and has caught my eye early on when I stayed at Netherfield with Bingley, sir." He explained.

Feeling ire over all the inconsistent and caddish men flooding Hertfordshire the last months, he retorted. "Yes, that man left my other daughter open for derision when you all left so unexpectedly last autumn."

Now Darcy's stomach fell in some hitherto unknown abyss. As Elizabeth had told him Mr. Bennet knew nothing of what had occurred at Netherfield with Miss Bennet, what to say now. Did Mr. Bennet blame him for the abrupt departure of the Netherfield party and Bingley's conduct? "Mr. Bingley left suddenly on an emergency in his family residing in Scarborough, which is where he hails from." Darcy decided to reveal, as that was the only thing he knew himself. Whether it was true or not, he had no evidence.

"Well it is of little matter now, is it? He did not even have the decency to explain that, he could have written if he was in such haste. After Jane's embarrassment in front her peers, he will not be welcome at Longbourn any more." Mr. Bennet stated, still riled at the treatment his girls had received. "As of my consent and blessing for your marriage to my Elizabeth, I will give it, albeit I am disappointed at the suddenness. As I have read in Lizzy's letter she has made up her mind, and knowing her, that will not change."

"Thank you sir," Darcy voiced, while the queasy feeling miraculously left.

"As to when this wedding will take place, I suspect you have spoken to Elizabeth about that." He asked a little petulant

"Yes, sir. Soon, is what we have agreed on, sir. We have not set a date."

To get it over with Mr. Bennet decided, "if we begin to let the church read the banns next Sunday, you can wed any time after that." he spoke unhappily, but resigned to his fate.

"Thank you Mr. Bennet, I will tell Miss Elizabeth your decision when I see here again this evening at my Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh's estate, Rosings, where she and the others from the parsonage will dine. " Mr. Bennet nodded. Darcy felt the man needed reassurance from him that he would not whisk away his daughter, never to be seen again.

"Mr. Bennet, you and your family will always be welcome in our home in London and on our estate Pemberley, in Derbyshire. Miss Elizabeth told me of your fondness for reading, and in both houses there is an extensive library, as we Darcy's have the same affliction."

Here Mr. Bennet had to smile for the first time since Mr. Darcy had entered his study. "Affliction, you say?"

Darcy flashed a smile, shocking Mr. Bennet. "Yes, it seems we have something in common, sir. If I may belief your often teasing daughter, that is. I would rather stay home reading a book, then go to a ball."

Mr. Bennet laughed aloud, relieved to see this side of the man before him and his use of 'our' home, to him that indicated closeness between the couple and respect for Elizabeth. "Indeed sir, we share that trait for sure."

He stood up and extended his hand with a genuine smile. "Welcome to the family Mr. Darcy." They shook hands. "Shall we visit with Mrs. Bennet and tell her the good news, before you need to leave for Kent soon, will you be able to dine with your betrothed, sir."

"I would be honoured. Would you please call me Darcy, sir?"

"Only if you will call me, Bennet. Darcy." They individually decided to get to know each other for Elizabeth's sake and their own.

Mr. Bennet took the lead and showed Mr. Darcy in the morning parlour where Mrs. Bennet, an unknown woman, and her three youngest daughters where embroidering. Darcy was pleased to see that the youngest were all showing gentility, as the young lady's stood and waited to be addressed.

"Mrs. Bennet, I am sure you remember Mr. Darcy?" She curtsied, and calmly welcomed him in her home.

She introduced the other woman as Mrs. Curtis, the governess of her girls, selected and sent to Longbourn by the Gardiners', on Mrs. Bennet's request. As she was determined now to raise her daughters right, and give them all the opportunity to marry well. At first, it had been difficult to change her own behaviour, but with her daughters determined to do well, she just followed, and now they had Mrs. Curtis to help. Her relationship with Mr. Bennet had changed for the better too, she thought she could not be happier. Now here was Mr. Darcy, for Elizabeth? Did she dare hope?

"Mr. Darcy," she said, "I trust you remember my daughters Mary, Kitty, and Lydia." He bowed, whereupon, the girls curtsied prettily. Darcy was impressed; he almost did not recognize them. Mary had changed the most, as she now looked very pretty and the youngest wore appropriate clothing suiting their age.

"Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Bennet spoke again. "Mr. Darcy has come to us today to ask permission to marry our Elizabeth. Of course I have given him my consent and blessing."

Then the Bennet women showed Mr. Darcy that a person could change in conduct, but not in essence. All four of them came forth and congratulated him with all the joy they had over Elizabeth's fortune of having found such a fine gentleman to marry. And as no vulgarity was uttered, he bore it all very well.

/

After his sisters had left him to himself again, Charles Bingley called his valet, "Thornton, will you clean up this filthy chaos here after you have attended me."

"Yes, sir. I will have them sent up warm water for a bath." The stoic and loyal man responded.

After having first scrubbed of the grime of his body, he then soaked in the warm and soothing water. There Charles Bingley took stock of his life. Now he had made clear to his sisters he was not going to put up with their demands any more, he could quite this act. He had felt their fear for him when they found him in such a state and his new attitude, just as Thornton had predicted. Although he had not been able to wring some guilt out of his sisters, to see if there would be any redemption possible for them. He also decided he had suffered long enough. He had conquered his shame, and his lamenting over his foolish actions concerning Miss Bennet had to stop. Even though, the experience had really wounded him, he could see now he had grown from his heartache. He had been in the wrong in his treatment of Miss Bennet, he knew that, could not do anything about that any more, so, he had to get on with his life. The good thing of it all was that he had learned he had to take his own life in hand, and stop being such an easy prey, full stop! He needed to get back to London for the season in about two months and see how the land laid with Darcy, get Caroline married to somebody of the gentry, cast the Hursts' off, and then he would know how to proceed. For now, he would see to his business and increase his income. Funds and connections would get him anywhere.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. You reviews help me in many ways.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you _all_ for taking the time to read, review or otherwise supporting me. I value it more than I can express. Thank you, prhood, for yet another enlightening moment. You people are amazing.

This chapter has taken its time, Lady C don't seem to like me.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sometime after her first dreaded ball in London, Jane knew she had recovered her poise in public gatherings. She had been afraid she would never be able to look another person in the eye any more without feeling shame. All the guild and sorrow she had had, after her folly to follow Mr. Bingley into an empty room without a chaperone, and his unforgivable act in that cursed room, she now had to acknowledge her life had changed for the better too.

As she had trusted all and sundry before the ordeal, she now trusted, only herself, her family, and some friends, and that felt right. Her most beloved aunt had counselled her patiently that all would be well and then dragged her to all kinds of social events to prove her wisdom. It had worked, and she was grateful beyond words. To her immense relieve, it seemed she had a future.

In addition, at her aunt's insistence, she had taken up singing, and to her surprise she discovered, she was good at it. A singing master was hired and her proficiency was improving every day, which did wonders for her self-esteem. She missed Elizabeth and the rest of her family, but the Gardiners' home was always full of interesting people who entertained her well enough.

/

When Elizabeth stepped inside Rosings, she knew something was off. The irritating smug smirk that her cousin Collins visage had sported all day, grew wider when they entered, was a clue. She glanced at Charlotte who shrugged minutely, letting her know she was cognizant of the atmosphere they encountered in the great house. They could hear their hostess in her parlour, admonishing Mrs. Jenkins, as Mr. Collins pulled Charlotte and Maria with him, hurrying to get to his patroness and left Elizabeth by the entrance.

She dallied a little longer in the entrance hall, trying to shrug the feeling of coming disaster off. Elizabeth wondered a bit desperate if Mr. Darcy had returned from Hertfordshire already.

She heard him, before she saw him coming of the grand stairs in company of his cousin, every inch of him portraying the master of Pemberley. He struck such an imposing figure. His attire in perfect order and his stoic façade firm in place. How could such a superior man love _her_? Yet the moment he noticed her he smiled wide, his eyes softened and she knew once more. He was her other half, that was how.

She gave Colonel Fitzwilliam, who was walking on to join the other guests a curtsy and a winning smile. Delighted he gave Darcy and her privacy for a moment.

When her betrothed was close enough for her to hear, he spoke her name in a low voice that made her go week in the knees. "Elizabeth." He took her hand and kissed her fingers tenderly, ignoring the footman that was stationed nearby.

"Fitzwilliam." She whispered. "You made it back in time, I am so glad to see you. Did my father give you his consent?"

"He did my love. His consent, and blessing. He was shocked at first, I think he had not expected my request. But after he had read your letter, we had a pleasant conversation, he gave it with joy."

Lady Catherine voice carried from the parlour, "Where is my nephew, Fitzwilliam?"

"He will be here shortly Lady Catherine." The colonel tried to delay.

"First he is gone all day and now he is late. Unsupportable! Go and fetch him. Anne awaits him." She barked impatiently.

Darcy was on guard after his aunt's outburst to the colonel, and halted their progress.

When the colonel came out they were just outside the door and Darcy spoke hastily to Elizabeth. "I think she knows about our meeting this morning." His valet, Stanton, had suspected as much and told him so when he returned.

"I don't think that cousin, I know for sure. Only she does not know that the man Miss Elizabeth met, is you." He grinned.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth half seriously, half amused. "It seems we will announce our betrothal together after all."

"Let us get this over with then," She consented.

"Mr. Collins," they heard Lady Catherine inquire. "Where is Miss Bennet?"

Collins assessed the room and when he did not find her there, he stuttered. "She was just here, my Lady."

"You go look for her; she is not allowed to be alone with my nephew. She might use her arts and allurements on him too. I cannot have that."

Darcy stiffened hearing the insult of his betrothed, he proffered his arm to Elizabeth and she took it, not knowing what would happen, but she had Fitzwilliam's support, so she did not worry too much. She smiled at the men winsomely when Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke with a wicked grin. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more,"

"Lead the way." Darcy hissed incensed.

At that moment, Mr. Collins came out of the room, his eyes showing total panic. "Let go of Mr. Darcy's arm, cousin." He squeaked.

Darcy flicked his hand, dismissing the clergyman like the toad he was, and entered the room with Elizabeth on his arm.

"Darcy! What is the meaning of this?" She gestured at Elizabeth, to continue directly. "Step away from that tart. She is nothing but a harlot. Why, Mr. Collins informed me he saw her kissing some unknown man this very morning."

Darcy spoke with authority. "Cease insulting Miss Bennet, Madam. You do not know what you are speaking about. It was me, she kissed, and as she is my betrothed there is nothing wrong with that."

"She? Affianced to you? How is that possible when you are destined to marry my Anne?" She screeched. "Honour, decorum, prudence, interest, forbids this farce you are presenting me here. If you insist to marry this undeserving twit, do not expect to be noticed any more by our family or friends, as you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by every one connected with us. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"Madam desist your caterwauling, and speak some sense! " Darcy commanded. "No such thing will ever happen." He squeezed Elizabeth's hand softly to sooth her, as she had become noticeable agitated.

That did not have the desired effect as she started again with new vigour. "Are you lost to every feeling of propriety, Darcy? I am not used to submit to any person's whims. I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment."

" _That_ will make your Ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on _me_." Darcy stated coldly.

"I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. You and my daughter are formed for each other. You are descended on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on your father's, from respectable, honourable, and ancient, though untitled families. Our fortune on both sides is splendid." She tried. "How can you throw that all away for a nobody from the backwaters of Hertfordshire?"

Darcy rolled his eyes inwardly and replied irritated. "I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to _you,_ or to any person."

"It is well. You refuse, then, to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honour, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin yourself in the opinion of all your friends, and make yourself the contempt of the world." She spoke with derision.

"You have widely mistaken my character, madam. If you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. You have said quite enough. As you have started this in company of others, I will speak my mind freely. I give you the choice to accept Miss Bennet as my wife, or create a breach in our family."

The Lady gasped outraged, and then lost all composure. "Never will I accept this hussy! Out with you! Out, I want you all out of my house, now." She grasped the cowering clergyman –who had foolishly stood near her- roughly by the collar and tried to remove him.

"MOTHER!" The ever-silent Anne de Bourgh shouted indignantly. "How dare you treat our guests and my cousins the way you are now? Have you lost your mind? You have known for year's cousin Darcy and I will not marry. What is your concern? Is it that you want to know I am secure and married? Are you afraid I will be left alone and unprotected? What mother?"

Her stupefied mother stared at her for a moment, "I want you out of my house by tomorrow, and take Miss Bennet with you when you return to London." She said calmly to Darcy, and then she turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

In this and other chapters, I've borrowed from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice freely. Please, let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you _all_ for taking the time to read, review or otherwise supporting this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were shocked at their aunt's behaviour, but it was the uncharacteristic outburst from Anne, that had them stunned silent. Darcy had expected his aunt's disapproval, but her actual manner of expressing her ire, had been far worse, than he had thought possible. Yet, that she had done so in company of her guests was even more disturbing. On the other hand, Anne, what she had done was marvellous, he almost grinned in satisfaction. A glance at Richard told him he had difficulties to hold his composure too.

"I am so sorry for the disruption of your peace, Miss de Bourgh." Elizabeth stated emphatically, as she was the first to recover from the onslaught.

Then everybody started to talk at once. "Are you well Elizabeth?" Darcy inquired concerned. While his cousin Anne said. "No need to apologize Miss Bennet, it was my mother who has forgotten her good manners. I am sorry she ruined your announcement, may I wish you joy."

For a moment, Elizabeth glanced up at Darcy sharing a tender smile. "Indeed you may, Miss de Bourgh. However, how are you? Are you feeling well? For this must be a difficult time for you. Can I help you in any way?" Elizabeth insisted, considering Miss de Bourgh's, pale face.

Smiling reassuringly, Miss Anne declined the help, and told Elizabeth not to worry over her, as she would be well. After all the years under the thumb of her mother, she had enough. Throughout the years, Mrs. Jenkinson, her companion, had helped her to get stronger and healthier, despite her mother's well-meant interference in her life. She knew in her heart that her mother was only concerned about her future, but the way she got about it was crippling. She vowed that after her mother's disgracing performance that day, things would change for her and Rosings. She was glad Darcy had found an affectionate woman, as she had never wanted to marry him.

Then they heard Mr. Collins speak loudly to his wife, distracting them all. "I do not want that woman in my home any more." They could not hear Mrs. Collins reply, but the clergyman was not as discreet. "No, not even for the night." He verbalized agitatedly.

Mr. Darcy left Elizabeth's side and confronted Collins, head on. "Who are you referring to, Mr. Collins? Who is not welcome in your home?" His voice cold and curt, knowing full well he was talking about his Elizabeth.

"M..my cousin, sir." Collins stammered in distress, his eyes everywhere but on Darcy.

"Should you not be concerned for Miss Elizabeth well-being? Miss Elizabeth is your own family, and under your protection. Instead, you accuse her of lecherous behaviour to a woman so wholly unconnected to you." Darcy accused heatedly.

Miss de Bourgh entered the fray indignantly, though seemingly with relish in her new-found speech. "What has my mother to do with Miss Elizabeth? You threw her to the wolves, with a smirk on your face. Oh, yes, I have seen that. I am appalled to have such a parson for those under my authority, on _my_ estate. Do not make the mistake to think my mother owns Rosings. Because, since I became five and twenty, Rosings has been mine. I give you the choice to bite your tongue and allow Miss Bennet to spend one last night at the parsonage. Or I will refuse you access to Rosings at all."

Everybody could see that the man was bewildered, as if, the very foundation of his life had been ripped away, without warning. As it probably had, Elizabeth thought sadly. Charlotte saved him, "Come, Mr. Collins, Maria, let us go home." She urged. "We, Mr. Collins, will talk about this on the morrow, when we have slept on it. Do not make any decision at present Mr. Collins." He nodded his consent with a dazed expression on his countenance, and walked out of the room with Maria and Charlotte, without taking leave. Charlotte however, looked back and conveyed -as only long time friends can- to Elizabeth to come later and sleep at the parsonage before leaving to London.

An hour later, Elizabeth walked to the parsonage with her betrothed and the colonel. Anne de Bourgh had been unruffled; she had taken Rosings in hand with a flair that astounded her cousins.

As a notice for her unexpected return to London, weeks earlier than planned, Elizabeth had written her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner of her arrival, which Darcy's rider would bring to London early next morning.

Fitzwilliam had arranged their travel to London at first light. Including a maid from Rosings, who would travel with them for propriety.

All was set, except, packing her belongings for her journey, which she did in companionship with Charlotte, who had been waiting for her to come back. Elizabeth told her all about how her betrothal had come about. Dear Charlotte was all joy for her and Elizabeth told her how Miss de Bourgh has said that she would be agreeable to help Charlotte manage the outfall of the evening with her mother and the confused parson. Elizabeth was glad that Charlotte was the only one to say goodbye to her friend when she left at first light.

/

They had left Kent so early that when they arrived at Gracechurch Street; Darcy's rider had only left an hour past. The Gardiners and Jane were still at breakfast, thinking she would arrive much later. After hugs and introductions were exchanged, Mr. Gardiner ushered Darcy and the colonel into his study to assess the situation that brought Elizabeth to London early.

Mr. Gardiner's house, nor the Gardiners themselves, were not what Darcy and the colonel had expected to encounter. It was a vast, newly build, fine-looking house, just outside Cheapside. The cousins saw that Mr. Gardiner was a gentlemanlike man, Mrs. Gardiner, who was several years younger than her husband was, was an amiable, elegant woman, and a great favourite of Elizabeth, Darcy knew. They received them politely in to their home, but were visibly intrigued at their presence.

Everything in the study they entered, and that what they had seen of the rest so far, was comfortable, and spoke of a tasteful elegant wealth to which Darcy was accustomed in his own homes.

"Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, can I offer you some refreshment, Coffee, tea? Maybe some breakfast, I imagine you have not had much time to eat this morning." Mr. Gardiner asked amiable while scrutinizing his unexpected guests carefully.

When Elizabeth had written to them from Kent, full of fervour about meeting Mr. Darcy again, he had immediately set his man of 'all work', Adams, on a full on investigation, to see if Darcy was trustworthy. Having had his dealings with an old acquaintance of Mr. Darcy, and knowing he was a friend of that rogue, Bingley, he did not know yet what to make of him. The accounts he had heard were all different and had puzzled him."

His sister had told him at Christmastide that Darcy in Meryton was depicted as cold and aloof, with a large sense of personal pride that frequently expresses itself as arrogance. According to said sister, his distant manner and apparent contempt for those around him had earned the disdain of the populace in Meryton. Although Elizabeth had always defended Mr. Darcy to her family, she had declared him taciturn but nonetheless amiable. His investigation had told him that Mr. Darcy was exceedingly wealthy, honourable, honest to a fault, as well as aloof and arrogant. There were no rumours about any vice common in his circle, about him, or his male relatives. His business dealings were far more than he had expected from a gentleman with a great estate, with peers as close connections.

Gardiner decided to hear Darcy and the colonel out, and see if he could sketch his character better in the time available to him. Although it was clear to him, that Darcy was a respectable if somewhat complex man.

Darcy answered politely, "Thank you Mr. Gardiner, but Rosings housekeeper had a basket made and we have eaten, I for one would appreciate a cup of coffee though." Here the colonel nodded his agreement.

Gardiner pulled a bell that rapidly brought a maid to his study to do his bidding. After some polite inquiries about the state of the road and the weather, a knock and a called, enter, brought the maid back with the coffee. Mr. Gardiner settled in his chair behind his orderly desk, "Who of you gentleman wants to tell me why Elizabeth had to flee Kent?"

Darcy and Richard were aware of the scrutiny they received from Elizabeth's uncle, whom besides gentlemanly, seemed a shrewd businessman and judge of character. Having had no time to see if Blake, had unearthed something about Mr. Gardiner, but his now encouraging impression of the man, Darcy decided to be entirely forthright; however oblivious as he did so; he smiled warmly as he spoke.

"Two days ago, I have asked Miss Elizabeth to be my wife, and she has accepted me." Mr. Gardiner saw the stoic and powerful man before him change to a besotted fool in a split second. He glanced at the colonel and saw an amused smile on his face when his cousin spoke, which he indicated as a teasing one. Which eased his heart and now he was ready to listen without too much prejudice. However, he'd better be careful, before another beloved niece would be hurt.

"Yesterday morning I visited your brother Bennet at Longbourn, and obtained his consent and blessing to marry your niece Miss Elizabeth." From there on, he told Mr. Gardiner all about his aunt's delusions and the meddling of Mr. Collins in Elizabeth's affairs. As he had been forthright, he wanted some answers of his own and decided to do so at once. "Miss Elizabeth has told me about what has happened after her youngest sisters overheard George Wickham in Hertfordshire. Wickham was the son of my fathers' trusted steward and my fathers' Godson. I grew up with him as friends, but when we attended Cambridge, he changed and became a person I wanted nothing to do with. After my father passed, and I had given him his inheritance, I quit the acquaintance altogether.

When I indicated to Miss Elizabeth, that I would remove that scoundrel from there, she told me to speak to you." here he fell silent and anticipated Mr. Gardiners answer with inquisitiveness. Because, if Mr. Gardiner had done nothing about the man, he would have to double the effort to find him and Denny, to eliminate the threat they represented to his, and Elizabeth's family.

"Let me first congratulate you with your betrothal to Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Gardiner smiled, while extending his hand to shake on his future nephews' good fortune to attach his Lizzy. "It gives me joy to see her happy, and when she walked in just now I saw she was." As Elizabeth had told Darcy of the role the Gardiners had in Jane and her life, he felt pleased he had his approbation.

"Thank you, sir. I know I am a fortunate man and I will do all in my power to keep her happy." Darcy replied with a nod and quick smile.

For the first time in the conversation, Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke up, eager to do something about Wickham. "Sir, we knew that Wickham was a womaniser, gambler, and a swindler, but we did _not_ know how far he had sunken in regard of his vicious misdeeds against innocent young women. _That_ we have learned from Miss Elisabeth. I have sent a few men to seek his and Denny's whereabouts after they fled Hertfordshire, so we can eradicate his chance to do so again. But if you know something about his current situation, we would like to know." He beseeched.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.**

I wrote the last and this chapter, with a _very_ foggy brain. This means amongst other things, that I am seeking for words constantly and do not oversee where I am going. I wish I could explain, but I can't. What I did find on a Google search last week, was that this is a condition I share with many. To my surprise and humour, it is called, brain fog. It says that brain fog is a catch-all symptom; there are many, many things that can cause it. Go figure. I apologize for posting these chapters in the condition they are in. But the heck with it all, I will continue and finish this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read, review, or otherwise supporting this story. FYI, I have changed Darcy's reaction to Wickham's story in chapter 5 and in chapter 12 Mr. Collins outburst. The fog has lifted somewhat so I hope this chapter –with all its flaws- is a better read. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Mary Bennet woke up when Lydia and Kitty crept in her bed again. "Did you have a nightmare Lydia," she asked groggily.

"Yes she had," Kitty, responded while crawling over Mary's bed to lay down on Lydia's other side, where she embraced her as Lydia was still sobbing, unable to speak.

"Hush now Lydia, all is well." Mary crooned softly while stroking her hair, feeling Lydia's pain as if she experienced it herself.

On Mary's soothing voice Lydia relaxed, and she and Kitty gradually fell asleep again.

Mary could not get back to sleep so easy, thinking about her younger sister's ordeal. She was thankful that Lydia and Kitty's nightmares became fewer every week. Having had sisters all her life, only nowadays she was coming to know what it entailed. The supposed negatives were that they mercilessly teased each other, and she had no time for herself any more, but she could not care. She found the time she and her sisters spent on each other was cherished and healing. These days they even had Mrs. Curtis to help them all with becoming accomplished women. Even their mama had changed for the better, and had become an affectionate mother to all her daughters. Thinking about the good that had come their way she gently faded back to sleep.

 **/**

Charles Bingley entered his house in Scarborough after a satisfying day of business, when he heard Caroline's' shrill voice in the drawing room. He sighed deep and set off to join them for tea. Before he entered though, he halted when he heard the topic of their conversation.

"Why Louisa, another few weeks and Charles and I will meet Mr. Darcy again in town. After we got along so well in Hertfordshire, I think I can persuade him to marry me, do not worry. You will always have a home with me. I mean, I have all that is necessary to attract a worthy man as he. I look far better than that Eliza chit, he admired so. He probably has forgotten that impertinent hussy by now. My education is excellent, and my comportment in polite society is beyond comparison, papa always said so. Any man will admit that my dowry is nineteen thousand times more desirable than Eliza's too." She tittered. "When I marry him, -what a triumph that will be-, our parent would have been be proud. What say you?"

Louisa laughed. "Indeed they would have been, Caroline. Picture the wealth you will live in. Oh, the status you would reach. If we are so lucky to get Charles married to Miss Darcy, our name in the Ton is set forever."

"With Miss Bennet's influence over Charles gone, I think it possible. Even if I do not marry her brother for some reason, I cannot fathom right now. Miss Darcy would be ideal for Charles, wealthy, well connected, accomplished, reasonably handsome, and pliable." Caroline giggled wickedly.

Charles Bingley felt his ire rise again. Miss Bennet's 'influence' -as Caroline called it-, on him had never gone. He was still irked about losing her; he would never find a woman as beautiful and most important, the opposite of his now despised sisters, again. He could have had the envy of all men in London, if not for his sister's interference. How it was possible that Caroline was so blind to her own insignificance, he could not comprehend. Darcy would never marry her. Even if she was the last woman on earth, he would not. Any person who had seen them together could have told her so. The way she talked about him; she had no notion what kind of man Darcy was. Her fawning and false attentions to Darcy had disgusted the man. Darcy abhorred disguise of any sort and his moral code was set in stone. He was nothing like many of his peers, and that had given him his enviable good name. He knew that if Darcy ever found out about what he had done to Jane Bennet, their friendship would be over. No respectable name would ally with his ever again. Fortunately, Darcy shared no connections with the Bennets, so there was no risk he would ever know.

Lately he was planning to go to Hertfordshire one more time; he would try to see how Miss Bennet felt about him, and if she could forgive him, he would stay, or he would end the lease on Netherfield, and go on without her. Time would tell. Meanwhile he needed to dispose of his sisters. Now seemed the time to tell Caroline and Louisa what he had decided for _their_ future. Hearing them arranging _his_ future again, he had enough. Lord it felt so good to be in charge.

"Sisters," he boomed in greeting, startling them while he walked into the room. Ever since the confrontation in his rooms, he felt amusement when they feared him. They had humiliated, and treated him as waste, even long before Hertfordshire and that would never happen again.

"Charles," Louisa, cooed to his horror. "How nice of you to take tea with us."

"Thank you Louisa," he said just as insincere. It was the tone he used Charles knew now, which would shock his sister's. In a few short weeks, it had helped him gain back control over his business interests, from his uncle. He was pleased Thornton had taken him to task after Hertfordshire, who knew a valet could be so valuable. "I have decided what will happen with you two, when we get back to London." He dead-panned.

Caroline gasped, "What can you mean by that?"

"I mean to be a good brother, sister dear. As your brother, I need to make sure you will be married well, Caroline. And as for you Louisa, you need to go back to your husband. He must be missing you, being all alone in London." He mocked. Knowing Gilbert Hurst did not miss his wife, he had only been too happy to send her off with them.

Caroline relaxed, mistaken his intend. She did not care if he mocked Louisa. Everybody knew Hurst had a mistress with a by-blow in London. "We were just talking about my marriage."

Bingley smirked. "Yes I heard that. I am sure that Darcy will be thrilled to know you want him as a husband." He retorted sarcastically.

If Charles had heard her comment about Darcy, he had heard what Louisa and she had said about Miss Bennet and Miss Darcy. That could not be good. Trepidation overwhelmed her as Charles had changed and she knew not how he would react.

"But let me be frank here." Bingley resumed with a hard glint in his eyes directed at his sisters. "Darcy will never marry the likes of you, Caroline. If you would only see how he dislikes you, and your fawning over him, you would not think about a marriage to him. I will find you a gentleman that is willing to marry a tradesman's daughter, as Hurst did for Louisa's dowry. I am done with you two trying to plan my life."

"But Charles," Louisa tried.

"No buts Louisa. I am done with you. I am decided. We will leave in a month and Caroline will marry this season. I want my life back and I will not tolerate any interference any more." With that said, he turned on his heel and left his concerned sisters to their thoughts.

/

 _For the first time in the conversation, Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke up, eager to do something about Wickham. "Sir, we knew that Wickham was a womaniser, gambler, and a swindler, but we did_ _not_ _know how far he had sunken in regard of his vicious misdeeds against innocent young women._ _That_ _we have learned from Miss Elisabeth. I have sent a few men to seek his and Denny's whereabouts after they fled Hertfordshire, so we can eradicate his chance to do so again. But if you know something about his current situation now, we would like to know." He beseeched._

"Ah, Mr. Wickham," Gardiner recalled with a small smile on his lips and a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Well, I can tell you not to worry about that man ever again, my dear sirs."

"How so, Mr. Gardiner," the colonel prodded, intrigued by the man's demeanour.

Gardiner looked at Darcy and asked, "Do you know a Harold Adams from Lambton, Derbyshire, sir?"

The colonel and Darcy shared a look of recognition and their eyes widened.

"I see you both know of him."

"Oh yes, we do." The colonel emphasised. Four years passed Wickham had sullied young Mr. Adams sister, and they both knew that the butcher's son had hunted Wickham since. Might he have met success now?

"I trust this will stay between us?" Gardiner stated sternly.

Both agreed eagerly.

"Well, Mr. Adams is in my employ, and when I told him about the sorrow he had cost my sister's family, he did not dally to get himself and a few friends to Hertfordshire. When he came back to London, he informed me that there is a pond in Hertfordshire with well fed fish."

Darcy felt his stomach turn; such a waste of all the effort his father had made to better his steward son's life. Unable to identify with Wickham's chosen path in his short life, he still was a little sad hearing of the chilling end of a childhood friend.

The colonel asked, unperturbed. "And Denny?"

"He had an accident fleeing from Adams. I'm sad to say he couldn't swim after that, and joined his friend as fish food." Gardiner said seriously, but the fierce expression in his eyes belied any sadness.

"Well then," Darcy sighed heavily, looked at his cousin, and spoke. "I think it is a sad end, but feel also relieved to know he cannot harm anybody any more."

The colonel was made of sterner stuff, "Mr. Gardiner, I am glad Adams has taken care of the louse so efficiently. Tell him, that if he ever needs something I can provide, he let me know. I will do anything to help him." "As will I." Darcy declared firmly.

"I'll let him know." Gardiner smiled wickedly. "He will be pleased to know such influential men owe him."

"Yes, but he saved us a lot of nuisance, he deserves our gratitude." The colonel grinned.

"That he does, mine too. I told him so." Gardiner sobered. Gardiner wondered if Darcy had knowledge of Bingley's misdeeds, he resumed by asking Darcy, "what about Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy? He unofficially courted my niece Jane quite noticeable in Hertfordshire and then vanished without a trace. She has been ridiculed over it in her home town, I cannot condone that."

Darcy looked him in the eye when he responded. "So I have heard from Miss Elizabeth." Indicating he knew what that reprobate had done. "I should have seen it myself but I was preoccupied with her sister at the time."

The colonel looked on in confusion, before he blurted. "You mean that beautiful woman we met when we came in? Bingley deserted her?"

"Yes, sir. The fool did." Mr. Gardiner told the colonel succinct, anger radiating from his countenance. He was glad Darcy knew, but had not told his cousin, who was clearly in his confidence on personal matters. He was not done with that Bingley person, laying his filthy hands on his precious and gentle Jane. He knew exactly where Bingley was and what he was doing, just biding his time for retribution.

Darcy spoke up, before Richard could say more. "I will cut ties with Bingley when I see him next; Miss Bennet will be my sister soon, and Miss Elizabeth has confided in me that Miss Bennet does not want to see him anymore. As Mr. Bennet informed me, Bingley is not welcome at Longbourn any more too. Moreover, I cannot condone what he did either." He stated the last sentence with emphasis.

"I am glad to hear that Mr. Darcy." Gardener confided. "Shall we see how the Ladies are?"

The gents nodded with enthusiasm. "Well, let us seek them out then." Gardiner smiled when he brought them to his beloved women.

/

"Oh, Lizzy, what happened?" Jane cried concerned, the minute the men were ushered away by their uncle. "Why did you have to leave Kent so unexpectedly? Who is that man with Mr. Darcy? Nothing bad has happened to you, did it?" She pleaded.

Elizabeth beamed, wanting nothing of the gloomy air Jane radiated. "No my dear Jane, all is well. I am here with my betrothed, but his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, did not agree with his choice of bride. As she was quite vocal about it, we wanted to relocate fast." She jested, to distract her concerned sister; she did not tell right away which man was her betrothed.

Jane and Mrs. Gardiner gaped at her, not understanding why anyone would not approve of their Lizzy, and whom that betrothed might be.

"Come again, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Gardiner asked flabbergasted. Might it be the tall and handsome Mr. Darcy, or the charming colonel that had accompanied her on her travel? It must be Mr. Darcy, as she had written of both, but often in glowing terms of Mr. Darcy.

"The day before Yesterday, Mr. Darcy has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted of course." Elizabeth enthused.

Her playful aunt squealed very unladylike, and Jane looked on open-mouthed. "But why would his aunt not be happy for him?" Jane urged. Therefore, Elizabeth told them all of her adventures in the wilds of Kent, and the fact that her father had given his consent for the marriage.

"When will you marry?" Madeline Gardiner asked eagerly. Madeline loved her two eldest nieces to bits, and when it became clear she would not be a mother of her own children, she emotionally adopted them. When the Bennets allowed the girls to be with them, -and that was more frequent in the early years-, she and her treasured husband had given all the love and attentions of a parent to Jane and Lizzy. Consequently, they saw them as their own daughters. While she dearly missed having her own children, neither she nor her husband suffered from melancholy, and took life as it came. Her life was full with charity work, and entertaining their many friends, and business associates.

"When will you marry Lizzy?" Madeline Gardiner asked excitedly.

"In a month aunt, the banns will be read next Sunday for the first time."

"Oh, Elizabeth then we must be quick to get your trousseau ready. Did your father tell you to procure it in London?"

"He does not even know I am in London, aunt. I will write to my parents when Darcy and the colonel have left." Elizabeth said thoughtfully, while she heard Darcy's voice coming in the direction of her location. She could hardly wait to see him again, even as it was not an hour when she had seen him last. She could not wait to be married.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Less errors, it certainly helped Barblibrarian, Thanks! :)**


End file.
